


Ошибки

by Serene_Moon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_Moon/pseuds/Serene_Moon
Summary: Человек способен забыть всё что угодно... Кроме глаз, в которых утонул...Рук, в которых растаял, и сердца, об которое обжёгся... (с)





	1. Привет из прошлого

**Author's Note:**

> В общем, внезапно. А потом... Как всегда, все закрутилось. В итоге даже не знаю, что это. Драма-мелодрама? Недо полицейская АУшка)
> 
> Спасибо моей незаменимой бете ShadaLu)

Солнце слепит глаза, играя яркими бликами на зеркальной поверхности торгового центра. Невозможно нормально вести наблюдение. С самого утра небо режет пронзительной синевой, а горячий ветер делает пекло просто невыносимым.  
  
Дэрил лежит на крыше уже пару часов, чувствуя, как постепенно поджаривается на солнцепеке. Это, конечно, относительно лучше, чем в холодной луже под проливным дождем, но блядская жара — то еще наслаждение.  
  
Облизав сухие губы, Дэрил шевелится, расслабляя затекшие плечи. Противно щекочущие ручейки пота сразу же текут по шее.  
  
Гребаное пекло. Блядское, гребаное пекло.  
  
В глотке першит от запаха нагретого покрытия крыши и битума. Он прикрывает глаза на пару секунд — под веками отблесками зеркальной поверхности мелькают разноцветные мушки.  
  
Аарон переговаривается с молодым стажером, терпеливо инструктируя по общим вопросам. Это уже вторая операция Эрика, а вопросы те же. Дэрил едва сдерживает дикое желание заткнуть тупого стажера. Вот какого хуя? Придурок чертов. Как на него рассчитывать?  
  
Но его отвратительное настроение — его проблема. С утра не задавшийся день продолжился стычкой с долбанутым на всю голову Фордом, так что настроение болталось ниже уровня обычного дерьмового.  
  
— К нам гости, — хрипит в наушнике голос Аарона, обосновавшегося со своей винтовкой на другом конце крыши.  
  
Дэрил переводит прицел вниз — парковку стремительно пересекает мужчина. Черные брюки и светло-синий короткий пиджак отлично сидят на стройной фигуре, а резко контрастирующая спортивная бежевая бейсболка вызывает смешок не только у него. Мужчина проходит через оцепление прямиком к Моргану. Спустя пару минут оба отходят к полицейской машине, и «гость» снимает пиджак, оставшись в светлой футболке. Держится он уверенно, видно, что отлично знает, что делает.  
  
— Блядь, — тихо ругается Дэрил, увидев на поясе позолоченный полицейский жетон.   
  
Ситуация сразу же переходит в разряд сложных. Он не отводит напряженного взгляда от мужчины, которого, похоже, собственная безопасность мало заботит — тот отдает распоряжения, передвигаясь слишком близко от зоны риска.  
  
«Самоуверенный говнюк», — недовольно думает Дэрил. Раздражение, как червяк, копошится в груди. Мужчина спокойно раздает приказы, напоминая действиями того, кого вспоминать не хочется. В животе противно сосет.  
  
В ту самую секунду, когда мужчина снимает бейсболку и очень знакомым движением наклоняет голову вбок, разминая шею, Дэрил забывает сделать вдох. Сердце екает, проваливаясь в желудок.  
  
На парковке перед торговым центром Рик Граймс аккуратно засовывает в ухо наушник и отстегивает кобуру.  
  
— Черт, — приходит от Аарона. — Что он тут делает?  
  
Действительно. Что он тут делает? Блядь.  
  
Дэрил наводит окуляр на его лицо. Черт возьми, видеть Рика подобно грому среди ясного неба. Он вглядывается в знакомое до боли, сосредоточенное сейчас лицо — Граймс что-то говорит Моргану. Дэрил с досадой думает, что зря не научился читать по губам. Хотя не надо обладать сверхъестественными способностями, чтобы понимать, что будет дальше.  
  
Не то чтобы Дэрил вдруг забеспокоился именно о нем больше, чем о любом другом офицере, просто… Воспоминания и забытые, как казалось ему, ощущения, обрушиваются на него гребаным дежавю.  
  
Взгляд через окуляр скользит по телу Рика: волосы длиннее и вьются по шее, подкачанные мышцы рельефно выделяются под футболкой, а в щетине на подбородке больше седины. Глупое сердце больно щемит, хочет он этого или нет. Рик Граймс выглядит усталым.  
  
Моргал жестикулирует, и Рик поднимает голову и поворачивается в ту сторону, где расположилась их снайперская группа.  
  
В груди сжимается сильнее.  
  
— Началось, — голос напарника вырывает из начавшей поглощать трясины.  
  
Внизу начинается движение. Группа занимает позиции. Рик неторопливо двигается к высотке, а перед стеклянной дверью резко оборачивается. Взгляд его глаз снова устремляется вверх, туда, где находится Дэрил. Кажется, что Рик смотрит прямо на него, интуитивно вычислив его место из всех возможных. От взгляда голубых глаз прошивает дрожью.  
  
Рик смотрит так, как всегда смотрел, когда ситуация была сложной.  
  
«Присмотри за мной», — говорят его глаза, и от этого снова екает в груди. Он знает, кто прикрывает сверху? Видимо, знает.  
  
Блядь.  
  
Когда двери за спиной Рика закрываются, паника накатывает волной. Давно забытое чувство страха скручивает внутренности в холодный узел. Дэрил нервно двигает сведенными пальцами и медленно выдыхает. Что бы ни творилось внутри, сейчас этот когтистый зверь должен остаться там.  
  
— Докладывать обо всем, что видите, — словно из-под толщи воды доносится голос Форда.  
  
— Принято, — отвечает Аарон. — Дэрил, ты как?  
  
Дэрил переводит прицел на стеклянные окна шестого этажа, где засели идиоты, взявшие в заложники работников банка.  
  
— Как всегда.  
  
Через несколько долгих минут в окне мелькает светлая футболка, и по рации трещит резкий голос Форда.  
  
— Ни хера не разбираю, что он там показывает.  
  
Рик стоит боком к окну, дав снайперам идеальный обзор, а его левая рука замирает на бедре, и Дэрил привычно считывает движения его пальцев.  
  
— Четыре заложника, — голос хрипло срывается, — противников трое, все в бронежилетах.  
  
Стажер что-то спрашивает, но Дэрил не готов сейчас объяснять и раздраженно перебивает:  
  
— Следи, блядь, за его руками.   
  
От напряжения мышцы сводит судорогой. Так, блядь, знакомо.  
  
— Чувак, успокойся, — напарника как будто не волнует грубость. — Я понял тебя.  
  
Затишье бьет по нервам. Долгих сорок минут они не знают, что происходит внутри. Время медленно течет. Бьет по нервам.  
  
Дэрил проваливается в прошлое.  
  
_— Ты же понимаешь, — Рик не дает ему вывернуться, зажимая у стены в коридоре, — это моя работа._  
  
— Я не хочу похоронить тебя, сукин ты сын!..  
  
Рик обнимает так крепко, что перехватывает дыхание.  
  
— Я же тоже волнуюсь, — перебивает и утыкается носом ему в шею, мягко целует, — успокойся, Дэрил. Признаю, я рискнул…  
  
— Ты постоянно рискуешь получить пулю в лоб!.. А я должен на эту хуйню смотреть?  
  
Рик отстраняется и смотрит в глаза.  
  
— Мы оба рискуем, — говорит и слегка улыбается. — Не думал, что ты такой…  
  
— Какой? Да иди ты! — Дэрил толкает его в грудь. Рик не перестает улыбаться. И смотрит так, что злит еще сильнее. — Тебе, блядь, смешно?..  
  
— Да нет же. Прости… Обещаю, я буду осторожен.  
  
— Навелся на цель? — хрипит в ухе.  
  
— Нет. — Дэрил отключает микрофон и вновь впивается в окуляр. — Что ты там делаешь, мудак? — бормочет он. От напряжения в виске острой иглой концентрируется боль. Он хорошо помнит, каким непредсказуемым может быть Рик. Он думал, что забыл, каково это — держать на прицеле тех, кто может нажать на спусковой крючок раньше него и одним выстрелом перечеркнуть всю его жизнь. Был уверен, что избавился от этого кошмара. И больше никогда не испытает его снова. От нервного напряжения у него дергается веко.  
  
Граймс снова появляется в пределах видимости, пытаясь выманить противников на линию огня. В какой-то момент у него получается. Дэрил видит, как один из них хватает Рика за грудки и впечатывает спиной в окно.  
  
— Всем приготовиться, — объявляет Форд по рации.  
  
Дэрил держит на прицеле того, кто удерживает Граймса.  
  
— Навелся, — тихо отвечает он и на автомате слушает указания. Палец на спусковом крючке противно ноет. Дэрил ждет, когда Рик начнет.  
  
— Взял цель.  
  
— Все на позиции.  
  
Рик двигает рукой.  
  
Три. Два. В следующую секунду он отталкивает противника влево.  
  
Дэрил плавно жмет на курок, всаживая пулю в лоб бритому гондону.  
  


***

  
Контору чихвостят. И дальше по иерархии — Грин чихвостит их всех. Его седая голова то и дело мелькает за стеклянными перегородками кабинетов, а резкий голос прокатывается по коридору, сдобренный нецензурной бранью: третий день управление выносит мозг ему, а он — им всем.  
  
Атмосфера напряженная. Никто не закидывается пошлыми шутками и лишний раз не таскается к кофейному аппарату. Все «работают», пока нет работы.  
  
Аарон третий час с кислой миной разгребает кипу бумаг с прошлыми косячными операциями, периодически поглядывая на Дэрила поверх монитора.  
  
Что на уме у напарника, Дэрил знает и поэтому пресекает все попытки поговорить. Он дописывает отчет и ведет шеей, хрустя позвонками. Откидывается на спинку стула, вытягивая под столом ноги. На циферблате только двенадцать — последний день смены дается тяжело. Подавив желание пойти в курилку, Дэрил открывает следующий отчет.  
  
За соседним столом тихо разговаривают, обсуждая офицера из управления. Сомнений не остается — Рик действительно перевелся из Лос-Анджелеса после, как говорят, повышения. Эта новость раздражает. Разве не было других вариантов для перевода? Почему снова сюда? Почему именно тогда, когда он только начал налаживать свою жизнь?  
  
«Не налаживать, — гаденько тянет внутренний голос, — а только вылез из дерьма».  
  
Не смог забыть, но хотя бы притупилась боль.  
  
Что бы ни было на уме у Рика, какие бы причины ни побудили вернуться, это его давно не касается. Дэрил рад и тому, что они не пересекаются, потому что в глубине души не уверен, что не сорвется. Невозмутимость не его сильная сторона. Особенно с Риком.  
  
— О чем задумался? — доносится до него голос Аарона. — Дэрил?..  
  
— Что? Ни о чем. — Он по третьему разу перекладывает с места на место папки.  
  
— Я тебя несколько раз звал, — с улыбкой говорит напарник, — о нем думаешь?  
  
Дэрил не отвечает и прячется за монитором от внимательного взгляда.  
  
Аарон общался с Риком раньше и был в курсе их отношений. Он не раз высказывал ему, что надо было дать Рику шанс объясниться и не рубить все сгоряча. Дэрил знает, что Аарон нисколько не верит, что он ничего не чувствовал к Рику.  
  
«Похуй, — с раздражением думает он, — пусть эта лживая сука переживает, что окажется слишком близко к нему. Тогда он…»  
  
Но… иррациональный страх охватывает его, стоит только представить, что они столкнутся лицом к лицу. Дэрил ловит себя на том, что дергается от каждого звука открывающейся двери. Прошло всего несколько дней, а у него все нервы к хуям… С каждым разом он все сильнее расковыривает в себе кучу сопливого дерьма. Внутри зудят воспоминания, которые помимо желания накатывают, как лавина, погребая под собой снова. Невысказанные слова ворочаются тяжелым грузом. Старые обиды — та еще хреновая штука.  
  
Дэрил потирает лицо, поглядывая на часы — только четыре.  
  
Полтора года назад он в полной мере прочувствовал на своей шкуре, что значит втрескаться по уши, увязнуть в отношениях, которых никогда не хотел. И попутно успел познать все прелести бешеной ревности, неуверенности в себе и дикого страха потерять человека. Ради Рика он был готов переступить через свои принципы и предубеждения. Был готов следовать за ним в самое адово пекло. Поверил ему. Да, черт возьми, он застрял в этой привязанности по самые яйца. Не выбраться. Из башки лживого урода не выкинуть. Как прирос там, сука. Прокатился по нему как ебаный локомотив. Разворотил к хуям всю его жизнь и съебался к своей жене под бок.  
  
Дэрил чувствует, что заводится, злость набирает обороты по экспоненте. Черт. Он ловит озабоченный взгляд Аарона и делает вид, что занят.  
  
Под конец рабочего дня телефон пиликает эсэмэской. От Шейна. Пробегая глазами по строчкам, Дэрил с досадой думает, что за эти дни не вспомнил о нем ни разу. Он набирает ответ и снова занимается отчетами.  
  
От похода в бар Дэрил сразу же отказывается под предлогом срочных дел. Он знает: по неизменной традиции Граймс пойдет туда с коллегами. И также он знает, что делает алкоголь с Риком, не говоря уже про него самого. Поэтому лучше поехать домой. Но выпить хочется. «Поеду в другой бар», — решает Дэрил.  
  
На парковке Аарон ловит его у мотоцикла.  
  
— Эй, ты же не будешь делать глупости? — Его ладонь неожиданно опускается на плечо, разворачивая.  
  
Нашел о чем спрашивать. Это полтора года назад он чуть не свихнулся.  
  
— Отстань, — отмахивается он, надевая шлем. И поворачивая ключ зажигания, смотрит в глаза другу. — Все нормально.  
  
Он не собирается делать глупости.  
  


***

  
Похмелье чудовищное и безжалостное. Дэрил с трудом разлепляет глаза. Адский сушняк и нарастающая тошнота сигнализируют, что перебрал он вчера больше, чем обычно. Он сползает с постели и плетется на кухню. Голова трещит так, что перед глазами мельтешат черные мушки.  
  
— Блядь, — стонет он, оглядев разбросанные по полу тарелки и остатки пиццы. Венцом безобразия выступает использованный презерватив рядом с раковиной и пятна засохшей спермы на темной плитке пола.  
  
Живот мгновенно скручивает. Дэрил несется в туалет, оказываясь на коленях перед унитазом. Проблевавшись и утерев слезы, он приваливается к стене и закрывает глаза. Последнее, что он помнит, — ряд маленьких стаканчиков на стойке и заливистый смех Келли, худощавой татуированной барменши. Видимо, ночь была насыщенной, раз он с кем-то еще переспал.  
  
После душа и крепкого кофе становится относительно лучше. Дэрил притаскивает плед и заваливается на диван. Включает телевизор и прикрывает глаза. Сегодня вставать с дивана он не собирается. И болтовня ведущего, рассказывающего, как приготовить быстрый омлет с беконом, действует словно колыбельная.  
  
Просыпается Дэрил от настойчивой телефонной трели. Телефон находится в ванной комнате в раковине. Там же лежит еще один использованный презерватив. Дэрил брезгливо передергивает плечами, нажимая на дисплей.  
  
Шейн спрашивает, что у него стряслось и зачем он ночью ему звонил.  
  
— Все нормально, — отмахивается Дэрил, с омерзением глядя на резинку в раковине. — У меня выходной. Я отдыхал.  
  
Шейн хмыкает, интересуясь, где и с кем он отдыхал.  
  
— Отчет прислать? — вяло огрызается Дэрил, глядя в зеркало на похмельное и опухшее после сна лицо.  
  
Шейн смеется и советует принять таблетку, после чего отключается сам.


	2. Бумеранг

Рик не включает свет в квартире. Он закрывает дверь и, не снимая обувь, проходит в гостиную. Устало плюхается на диван и, откинув голову на спинку, прикрывает глаза. Шум ночного города доносится до седьмого этажа раздражающе резкими сигналами клаксонов проезжающих машин. Но сейчас хоть какой-то звук ему необходим, чтобы отвлечь от давящего чувства одиночества. Рик медленно открывает глаза, тупо пялясь в полумрак комнаты. Лунный свет льется сквозь большие панорамные окна, вычерчивая из темноты совмещенную с кухней гостиную.  
  
Эта квартира в центре Атланты досталась ему от матери, и раньше он чувствовал себя в этих стенах как в крепости. Теперь это место превратилось в клетку, где он мечется, не в состоянии найти правильное решение, успокоиться, в конце концов, принять действительность, погасить эту любовь-ненависть к Диксону, сжигающую изнутри.  
  
Лори, его бывшая теперь жена, никогда не бывала здесь. Избалованная единственная дочь отставного полковника жила в своем доме в пригороде Атланты, дав понять, что без приглашения к ней лучше не приезжать. Рик женился сразу после академии. Или, правильнее было бы сказать, Лори убедила его, что брак выгоден для них обоих: она получала статус, который ей зачем-то понадобился, а Рик — удобную ширму со связями. Во время редких визитов родителей он приезжал на пару дней в их «общее» семейное гнездо. Такое положение вещей устраивало обоих на протяжении шести лет. Порой Рик забывал, что женат, и единственными напоминаниями об этом служили звонки Лори с указаниями дат, когда нужно приехать играть счастливых супругов.  
  
Рик заставляет себя встать с дивана. Какое-то время стоит у окна, глядя на разноцветные огни внизу, потом механически включает нижнее освещение — тусклый бежевый свет заливает комнату. Так же, на автомате, закидывает в микроволновку полуфабрикаты и включает чайник. Как робот, садится на стул. Эти действия уже ежедневный ритуал.   
  
Взгляд натыкается на белую кружку с наклейкой любимого мотоцикла Дэрила, которую он так и не подарил. Не успел.  
  
Рик дотягивается до кружки. Вертит в руке.  
  
Микроволновка пищит, но Рик не отводит взгляда от наклейки хромированного байка.  
  
Он никогда не дарил любовникам подарки, старался вообще избегать любых эмоциональных привязанностей. Знакомство в баре, жаркий быстрый секс — и не больше. Так было, пока в его жизни не появился Дэрил. Этот мужчина, словно ураган, пронесся по нему. Свободолюбивый, упрямый, красивый и — что стало главным — не нуждающийся в постоянстве, как говорил не раз. Дэрил привлек его, как мотылька — пламя, и Рик даже не понял, как попался.  
  
Он думал, что они оба попались.  
  
Оказалось, нет. В один момент Дэрил перечеркнул все, что у них было и могло бы быть.  
  
В пятницу он не открыл дверь, а Рик забыл ключи в другой куртке, так что пришлось тащиться ночевать к себе. И не отвечал ни на звонки, ни на сообщения, заставляя его в бешенстве наворачивать круги по кухне.   
  
Это сейчас Рик понимает, что уже в тот момент интуиция не подвела.   
  
А в субботу жизнь его разлетелась на куски.  
  
В субботу Рик не стал звонить ему, потому что был слишком раздражен. Не стал, как обычно, покупать пиво, чтобы расслабиться, посмотреть вместе телевизор, как уже заведено. Рик торопился разобраться, какого хрена происходит. В квартире было темно, только вход в спальню маячил желтоватым светом от ночника. Рик услышал тихие стоны еще в коридоре и в первые секунды отказался верить в то, что реально слышит. Не мог даже в мыслях предположить, что Дэрил способен притащить кого-то в их постель. И шокированно слушая доносящиеся из спальни протяжные стоны и чужой голос, называющий его мужчину «деткой», чувствовал, как в груди зарождается буря из ревности и злости. Одновременно с этим стискивая болезненным разочарованием.  
  
Рик был так потрясен, что едва подавил желание ворваться в комнату и… собственноручно пристрелить его. Разрядить в Дэрила весь чертов магазин и добить контрольным в лоб, чтобы наверняка.  
  
Он знал — нужно уйти. Просто открыть дверь и выйти из квартиры, но сделал наоборот. Прошел по коридору и заглянул в комнату.  
  
Рик сжимает в руках кружку. До сих пор больно так, словно в грудь по рукоять втыкают нож и проворачивают, разрезая внутренности.  
  
Дэрил выгибался под мужчиной, сладко постанывая в такт размашистым толчкам. Позволил трахать себя. Позволил. Себя. Трахать. Рик смотрел, как какой-то мудак вколачивает его мужчину в кровать. Не мог отвести глаз. Остолбенел словно. И с каждым стоном Дэрила ощущал, как его размазывает, расплющивает…  
  
Дэрил просто выкинул его из своей жизни. Отличный секс, который перерос в большее для Рика, для него остался просто сексом.  
  
Можно ли винить Дэрила в том, что для него самого раньше было в порядке вещей? Нет. Для человека, ради которого Рик пошел на скандалы и унижения, чтобы получить развод, он был всего лишь очередным любовником. Это был охуенный бумеранг, который ударил так, что Рик до сих пор не пришел в себя. Как и не смог отпустить Дэрила и продолжать жить дальше.  
  
Рик с омерзением вспоминает, что пришлось вытерпеть ради бумажки, дающей ему свободу. «Только после того, как родится наш ребенок, — Лори делала ударение на слове «наш», хотя ребенок не был его, — ты же не хочешь, чтобы мой отец испортил тебе все характеристики? Я могу рассказать ему, что ты гей и твоя удачная карьера, которую ты сделал не без помощи звонков моего отца, быстро закончится».  
  
Стейк не лезет в горло. Рик механически жует резиновое мясо, запивая растворимым кофе. Сколько можно накручивать себя? Как избавиться от неприятных воспоминаний, заезженной пластинкой крутящихся в голове, он не знает до сих пор.  
  
Он вспоминает, как цепко Лори держала его на крючке. Не было способа освободиться, не приняв ее условия, да и не хотелось больше бороться. Дэрил ушел в отпуск и уехал из Атланты, а он увяз в бракоразводном процессе. Поговорить с Дэрилом и объясниться не было возможности, а Лори с каждым гребаным днем давила все настойчивее. Рик согласился признать сына, перевестись в Лос-Анджелес и стать семьей для видимости. Тогда уже было все равно.  
  
Вакуумное тупое состояние, в котором он пребывал после измены любимого человека, все длилось и длилось, не желая отпускать. Новые люди, серьезная работа, повышение, о котором мечтал, — не принесли желанного удовольствия. Он понимал, что можно многое сделать сейчас для своего будущего, но не видел никакого смысла в этом. Рик ничего с собой не мог поделать. И не хотел. Это была трясина, в которую он провалился сразу и по шею.  
  
Рик думал, что ненависть к Диксону никогда не отпустит. Но со временем стал искать оправдания его поступку и чем дальше, тем все больше загонял себя в угол. Желание расставить все точки было невыносимым. Рик не выдержал. Стало плевать на Лори и ее угрозы. Он подал на развод. А когда бывшая жена показательно плакала на плече своего отца, Рику хотелось смеяться от накатившего ни с чем не сравнимого облегчения и свободы.  
  
Он не раздумывал о месте перевода. Атланта.  
  
Рик наблюдал за Дэрилом несколько дней: он жил в той же маленькой квартире, по выходным зависал в баре, куда они ходили, когда были вместе, и встречался с мужчиной. И понимая, что между ними действительно все кончено, что должен прекратить мучить себя, Рик тем не менее не мог заставить себя прекратить искать возможность поговорить. Хотел услышать все от Дэрила лично.  
  
Как робот, Рик чистит зубы, расправляет кровать и валится на нее. Долго смотрит в темноту над собой. Все так сложно. Чертовски сложно. Но это не останавливает. Прошло достаточно времени, чтобы понять, что чувство к Дэрилу не пройдет. Рик знает одно — что хочет быть с ним рядом каждую минуту. Хочет просыпаться, обнимая его, целовать еще сонного, слушая недовольное ворчание. Варить им кофе, пока Дэрил принимает душ. Он хочет Дэрила так же сильно, как и в самый первый раз, на неудобном диване, когда они так и не добрались до кровати.  
  
Рик до сих пор помнит горячий шепот в ухо: «Даже не думай, Рик», когда он настойчиво пытался спихнуть Дэрила с себя.  
  
«Даже не думай».   
  
_Дэрил нависает над ним, горячий, возбужденный, смотрит, не отрываясь, темными глазами. «Граймс, я никому не даю себя трахать. Или ты снизу, или идешь на хуй. Тебе решать»._  
  
Месяцами позже большая часть его вещей перекочевала в маленькую квартиру Диксона. Их отношения стали чем-то большим, граничащим с заботой, нежностью, чем-то, заставляющим сердце биться быстрее, не только когда они оказывались в постели. И однажды Дэрил потянул его на себя и, глядя полным желания взглядом, хрипло сказал: «Хочу тебя». От осознания, что это означает, окончательно снесло крышу. В тот момент, когда Дэрил перестал сдерживать стоны и вцепился ему в плечи, окончательно сдавшись, Рик подумал, что у них все будет хорошо.  
  
— Блядь, Дэрил… — шепчет Рик в темноту, стискивая в пальцах одеяло. — Сукин ты сын…  
  
Он бы, возможно, отпустил Дэрила. Возможно, попытался бы наладить свою жизнь без него. Но глубоко внутри продолжает теплиться надежда, что еще не все потеряно. В мимолетных взглядах, которые Рик ловит на себе едва ли не каждый раз, когда они оказываются в одном помещении, кроме ненависти и показного равнодушия, есть еще что-то. И это что-то не дает опустить руки.


	3. Ничего не прошло

Бывают дни, когда вылезать из постели не хочется. Не потому, что не высыпаешься или заранее знаешь, что ждет дерьмовый день, и не потому, что нет настроения. Просто внутри что-то навязчиво и неторопливо скребет ребра, заставляя чувствовать неотвратимое приближение того, что невозможно ни контролировать, ни изменить.  
  
А может быть, за четыре с лишним года это уже гребаный рефлекс. Каждый месяц после двадцатого.  
  
И дело не в Граймсе. Хотя Дэрил предпочел бы, чтобы было в нем. Когда рядом был Рик, это уходило на второй план. Просто было. Гнило глубоко в душе, но он не позволял себе увязнуть в этом.  
  
Семейное. Настолько больное, что раньше отпускало, лишь когда желудок был залит алкоголем и мозг тупо вырубался. Или когда он нагибал случайного парня где-нибудь в клубе, на заднем дворе, в переулке или машине, чтобы только отвлечься.  
  
А потом был Рик.  
  
Дэрил вздыхает. Нахуя опять думает об этом?  
  
Его поддерживал и поддерживает Шейн. На него всегда можно положиться. Ему можно верить. Потому что он не Граймс.  
  
Сквозь незашторенное окно солнце печет щеку и проникает под закрытые веки. Дэрил не встает до последнего. Лежит, раскинувшись на постели, вслушиваясь в шум города за окном. Лежит до тех пор, пока второй сигнал будильника не сообщает, что если он не поднимет задницу прямо сейчас, то опоздает.  
  
Он на автомате чистит зубы и умывается. Пьет кофе уже на ходу, между глотками надевая куртку и ботинки. Спускается вниз и по привычке бросает взгляд на свой почтовый ящик. Желудок сжимается. Интуиция работает как чертов оракул — белый конверт виден сквозь дырчатое металлическое полотно. Сегодня не двадцатое, а значит, действительно что-то не так. Он делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем открывает почтовый ящик и берет письмо. Каракули брата, кажется, проходятся неприятными мурашками прямо по коже. Никогда не знаешь, что он напишет. Никогда не предугадаешь, что у Мэрла в голове. И вскрыть конверт он решается только на парковке, когда ладонь уже мокрая от пота.  
  
Мэрл пишет, что у него все отлично, что он попадает под амнистию и выходит раньше. Просит забрать его через шестнадцать дней из Фолсома.  
  
Дэрил возвращает письмо в конверт и сует в карман.  
  
Это ощущается как глобальный сдвиг. Как пиздец, от которого не спрятаться.  
  
Несколько гребаных лет уже возвращение брата маячит туманной, приготовленной для него гильотиной. Он ждет Мэрла, рад, что брат вернется домой. Он надеется, что достаточно сделал, чтобы Мэрл простил его.  
  
Сердце тяжелым комком проваливается в желудок.  
  
Дэрил натягивает перчатки и заводит двигатель.  
  
Черт возьми, думает он, вспоминая последнюю встречу месяц назад, а ведь Мэрл разговаривал неохотно, внимательно смотрел сквозь стекло, разглядывая, словно слизняка, который под его подошвой с чавкающим звуком лопнет.  
  
Он сломал брату жизнь.  
  
А Мэрл теперь сломает его.  
  


***

  
  
На пересменке его меняет зевающий Эрик. Дэрил идет в курилку, потом выпить кофе, а затем в раздевалку сменить ботинки на кроссовки. До окончания смены пара часов, и он надеется, что ни один мудак не решится в пять часов утра выкинуть какое-нибудь дерьмо и сдернуть их на вызов. Сегодняшний день вымотал и морально, и физически. До сих пор в носу стоит вонь наркоманской кухни и стойкий запах немытых тел в одном из притонов в пригороде Атланты.  
  
Он ненавидит такие вызовы. Он натягивает плотную флисовую ткань черной маски до глаз. Потому что у него куча причин не показывать там свое лицо.  
  
Запах, заляпанные, расписанные граффити стены, мусор под ногами… Сегодня это слишком бросается в глаза. Все разом остро напоминает о том, что хочется забыть. Дэрил ни за что не признается себе, что испытывает тошнотворный страх встретиться лицом к лицу со своим прошлым. Но признавайся или продолжай бежать — страх никуда не исчезает. Он въелся под кожу, и каждый раз, когда Дэрил оказывается в подобных местах, страх, как дьявольская псина, поднимает голову и злобно рычит, отдаваясь в каждом нерве ледяным уколом.  
  
Сейчас большая часть ребят дремлют. А у него сна ни в одном глазу. Словно принял дозу чистого адреналина. Все внутри вибрирует, невозможно успокоиться.  
  
В коридоре Дэрил сталкивается с Фордом, которому дремать не положено, поэтому тот слоняется со стаканом кофе туда-сюда и зевает.  
  
— Тебе неймется, что ли, Диксон? — фыркает Форд, отпивая кофе. — Не напрыгался по лестницам? Кто на посту?  
  
— Эрик. Я в качалку.  
  
— Ну давай, Рэмбо, — лыбится Форд, разворачиваясь и неторопливо шагая обратно.  
  
В качалке пусто. Дэрил включает свет только над скамейками, оставив полумрак в помещении, и прикрывает за собой дверь. Направляясь сразу к беговой дорожке, он вытаскивает из кармана наушники и тыкает в дисплей телефона, находя нужный плейлист. Любимый рок всегда поднимает настроение. Но сейчас хочется загнать себя, чтобы в голове стало пусто.  
  
Шестнадцать блядских дней.  
  
Дэрил прибавляет громкость. Но хриплый голос солиста не заглушает внутренний.  
  
Через шестнадцать дней жизнь развалится к хуям, если брат этого захочет.  
  
Он прибавляет скорость дорожки.  
  
«Что, сучка, надел форму и стал чистеньким? Думаешь, Мэрл простил тебя?»  
  
Дэрил скрипит зубами.  
  
«Думаешь, простит?»  
  
Наверное, хорошо, что у них с Риком ничего не получилось.  
  
 _— Эти парни никогда не меняются, — говорит Рик, когда обдолбанного наркомана заталкивают в полицейскую машину. Местные копы оцепляют место преступления и отгоняют зевак. Дэрил переводит взгляд с Рика на окровавленный труп молодой женщины. Поножовщина здесь каждый день. — Те, кто родился в таких местах, — потенциальные преступники. Это факт, Дэрил. Статистика.  
  
— Многое зависит от человека. — Слова неприятно колют. Щеки вспыхивают. Хорошо, что сумерки сгустились и Рик занят тем, что отдает команды местным полицейским, и не смотрит на него.  
  
— Не спорю. Но я, — Рик оборачивается и все же окидывает его внимательным взглядом, затем кивает на группу молодых ребят, пинающих пустую пивную банку, — никогда бы не посмотрел на одного из таких.  
  
— А ничего, что у меня была такая же хуевая жизнь?  
  
— Ты же не один из них. Ты сделал свой выбор. И у тебя другие обстоятельства._  
  
Что он рассказал Рику о себе? Лишь то, что у него была хреновая семья, что мать заснула с незатушенной сигаретой и лишила их единственной развалюхи недалеко от Атланты. И что отец был гребаным психом и хуярил его. Что брат бросил его, оставив с отцом, и что сейчас сидит в тюрьме. Рик тогда кивнул и ничего больше не спросил.  
  
Так что хорошо, что все закончилось раньше, чем вернулся Мэрл. Рик не тот, кто может принять его со всем дерьмом. Он слишком принципиальный. У него нет серого цвета. Черное, значит, черное. Он сам говорил.  
  
Дэрил кусает губы.  
  
Время расставило все по своим местам. Теперь пора вернуться на сраную землю, в его реальность.  
  
И все же он прокручивает раз за разом все возможные варианты их разговора, который обязательно состоится. Вопрос — когда? Какого хрена Рик медлит и чего добивается? Дэрил знает, что Рик решает проблемы всегда сразу и при этом раздражительно прямолинеен и настойчив. Не отстанет, пока не выяснит все, что ему нужно. Тогда какого черта? Почти месяц прошел. Сменил тактику? Или это он уже сходит с ума и придумывает то, чего не будет? Может быть, Рику ничего от него и не нужно.  
  
Дни бесконечного морального напряжения выматывают так, что уже хочется малодушно взять отпуск за свой счет и свалить куда-нибудь подальше. Желательно на другую планету.  
  
Сталкиваться с Риком приходится куда чаще, чем он хочет. И держать себя в руках, делать вид, что равнодушен, что плевать, чертовски сложно, когда все наоборот.  
  
Позади уже половина дистанции, и Дэрил начинает чувствовать постепенно накатывающую усталость. Мышцы ног ноют, а дыхание все-таки сбивается. Хочется выпить пива и уснуть. Он замечает чью-то фигуру случайно. И тело моментально вспыхивает, словно его ошпаривают кипятком.  
  
«Только не Рик». Что ему делать в участке в пять утра? И он не готов видеть Рика прямо сейчас, хотя все, что делает, — думает об этом. Ну, вот и додумался. Развлекайся, блядь. Он концентрируется на дыхании.  
  
Рик неторопливо подходит к беговой дорожке. Опирается о дисплей. И Дэрил зависает на его часах, выглядывающих из-под манжеты белой рубашки. Нос тут же забивается знакомым ароматом туалетной воды. Он машинально вытаскивает один наушник. Вдруг вызов?  
  
— Все так же любишь заниматься один, — тихо говорит Рик, глядя на него, видимо, ожидая ответа или хоть какой-то реакции, но Дэрил молча продолжает бежать, лишь скашивает на него глаза и демонстративно втыкает в ухо наушник.  
  
Рик мнется рядом, ждет окончания тренировки и, когда скорость дорожки снижается и Дэрил переходит на шаг, распрямляется.  
  
— Чего тебе? — грубо спрашивает Дэрил, снова вытащив один наушник. Дорожка останавливается, и он даже не пытается скрыть раздражение.  
  
— Нам нужно поговорить. — Рик напряжен. И не отрывает от него цепкого взгляда. — Давно надо было.  
  
Глубокий хрипловатый голос бьет по нервным рецепторам. В голове вспыхивают воспоминания, как Рик стонет, когда кончает. Как зажмуривается, вцепляясь в его плечи, или, наоборот, смотрит прямо в глаза. Это его блядское слабое место — глаза и голос Рика. Черт.  
  
— С хуя ли? — Щеки горят так, словно к ним прикладывают раскаленную сковородку. — Не вижу смысла ворошить гребаное дерьмо. Чего-то непонятно?  
  
После разрыва с Риком, он наделал много глупостей. В какой-то момент сломался, перестав скрывать свои предпочтения. Он не был единственным геем в управлении, но он был какой-то особенно привлекательной мишенью как для подката, так и для шуток. Раньше это было огромной проблемой. Не многие понимали с первого раза, что спокойный на работе Дэрил на самом деле тот еще неуравновешенный засранец в жизни. Но обычно хватало пары отточенных улицей ударов, чтобы у особо настойчивых всякое желание почесать языком или попытаться его облапать пропадало.  
  
Сейчас это не беспокоит.  
  
Дэрил напряженно наблюдает, как Рик неторопливо обходит дорожку. Он не видит выражение лица Граймса в полумраке, зато взгляд на себе отлично ощущает. Как раньше, смотрит, словно бурит в нем дыру.  
  
— Тебя нелегко застать одного, — голос у Рика становится еще тише. — Я понимаю, прошло много времени и тебе…  
  
— Неинтересно, — обрывает Дэрил, но внутри ворочается что-то теплое. Слишком знакомое. Слишком личное и неуместное сейчас. Намечается хреновый разговор, и он не знает, как его избежать. Хотя… Дэрил медленно делает вдох и, чтобы не дать себе возможности передумать, направляется к выходу.  
  
— Подожди. — Рик догоняет, цепляя за плечо. — Если не хочешь со мной разговаривать… Просто выслушай.  
  
«Какого хуя, блядь?..» Дэрил неверяще смотрит на него и на руку на своем плече.  
  
— Руку убрал.  
  
— Дэрил. Пять минут. — Рик сильнее стискивает пальцы на его футболке. Вцепляется, как питбуль.  
  
Дэрил сжимает кулаки. Значит, Рик помнит, как до него доебаться, каким способом вывести из равновесия. Пусть идет подальше. Он на это не поведется. Хотя врезать хочется до зуда в костяшках пальцев, разбить в кровь блядские губы, чтобы заткнулся.  
  
— Меня от одной минуты рядом с тобой тошнит, — выплевывает Дэрил. Хочется оттолкнуть, но прикасаться к Рику сейчас он не готов. Зато тело отзывается на голос так, что хочется взвыть. — Отъебись. Подкати к кому-нибудь другому.  
  
Они и познакомились на этих гребаных матах. В этой гребаной качалке. Он вышел из себя, когда в спарринге горячая ладонь новенького плавно скользнула по его животу вниз, и, глядя в наглые голубые глаза, врезал ему прямым ударом в нос. Кровищи было море. А спустя неделю он трахнул Рика сначала в коридоре, потом на диване, а на кровати они уже просто отрубились. Первый месяц они вообще были как одержимые.  
  
В любом случае качалка — это не то место, где стоит устраивать разборки.  
  
— Дэрил, почему ты, блядь, такой упертый, а? — в голосе Рика звенит злость. — Мы же можем просто… — Он рвано вдыхает. — Пять. Минут.  
  
Дэрил оглядывает пустой зал. Внутри все клокочет от злости. Врезать ему сейчас?  
  
— Руку убери, иначе… — он замолкает, пытаясь успокоиться. Но Граймс прищуривается и сжимает пальцы еще сильнее, рывком притягивает ближе. Жарко выдыхает практически в губы.  
  
— Что иначе? — Их глаза встречаются в каком-то отчаянном поединке, как раньше, в моменты ссор. Проигрывает тот, кто первый сдастся. Но только сейчас они не в ссоре. Они больше друг другу никто. И видимо, Рик это понимает, когда ощутимо толкает его в грудь. — Что? Ты не сделаешь больнее, чем сделал.  
  
— А не пошел бы ты, — обрывает Дэрил, упрямо не отводя взгляда. Кто кому еще сделал больнее, блядь, думает он, на секунду зависая на влажно заблестевших в полумраке губах Рика, когда тот облизывает их. Дэрил с силой дергает плечом. — Не суйся ко мне. — И, обойдя его, стремительно направляется к двери.  
  
Рик больше не попытается остановить и не идет за ним. А он вдруг понимает, что… ждал, что Рик остановит? Как бы не так.  
  
Стены коридора давят, воздуха не хватает. Дэрил не знает, от чего трясет больше: от воспоминания о горячей руке на своем плече, или от злости, или от всего сразу. Он хочет успокоиться, но сейчас это вряд ли возможно. В груди ноет. Врать себе ни хуя не получается. Он хочет ненавидеть Рика. Хочет ничего не чувствовать, и это вроде бы получалось, пока тот не оказался так близко, разбив одним ударом всю оборону. Блядское чувство все еще там, глубоко под ребрами, скребется вперемешку с обидой и злостью, разрывая изнутри. Всего на секунду Дэрил представляет, как прижимает своим телом Граймса к мату. Сжимает горло в удушающем захвате. И как наяву слышит хрипы, чувствует его пальцы на своей руке. В животе мгновенно теплеет. Он свихнулся. Помешался. Ему хочется треснуться башкой, чтобы получить амнезию.  
  
У двери в комнату отдыха Дэрил резко останавливается. Совершенно идиотская мысль, что он сбежал от Граймса, как трусливая сучка, выносит мозг, бьет в самое больное место. Все-таки сбежал. Словно виноват. Он разворачивается и возвращается в качалку, втайне надеясь, что сукин сын оттуда уже съебался. Но Рик все еще там, сидит на скамейке, опустив голову.  
  
Адреналиновая волна прокатывается сразу, едва их взгляды пересекаются снова. В голубых глазах Рика мелькает радость. Дэрил злится сильнее.  
  
— У тебя пять минут, — получается грубо. Словно делает одолжение. На самом деле делает.  
  
Рик поднимается со скамьи. Неуверенно переступает с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Ты не готов слушать.  
  
«А ты, сука, готов снова ебать мне мозг», — едва не срывается с языка. Дэрил прищуривается, оглядывает Рика с головы до ног: напряжен, как струна, но напоказ спокоен.  
  
— Зачем откладывать? Ты же за этим здесь? — с пренебрежением спрашивает Дэрил, и Рик шумно сглатывает. Их взгляды снова пересекаются, и он на мгновение теряется, увидев в глазах напротив неподдельное замешательство. — Или не придумал, чем запарить мне голову?  
  
— О чем это ты?  
  
Похоже, Граймс действительно недоумевает. Дэрил прищуривается.  
  
— Ну да, блядь. Тут надо хорошо подумать, — выплевывает он. Зря вернулся. Зря. Взгляд скользит по белой рубашке. По ослабленному галстуку и расстегнутой верхней пуговице. Мысли текут совсем в другом направлении. Он снова впивается взглядом в голубые глаза и говорит то, что совершенно не планировал говорить в ближайшие лет сто: — Тебе было похуй, Граймс. Ты же, сука, ничего не хотел.  
  
С лица напротив слетает фальшивое спокойствие. Губы сжимаются, в глазах полыхает гнев. Эта яростная вспышка заставляет чуть отступить и напрячься. Какое-то мгновение Рик смотрит на него так, словно ненавидит, а потом резким ударом впечатывает свой кулак ему под ребра.  
  
— Мне никогда не было похуй. И ты это знал, когда подставлял ему задницу. Похуй было тебе.  
  
Дэрил сгибается пополам, глотая воздух. Не в состоянии сделать вдох, он хрипит:  
  
— Охренел?..  
  
Едва он распрямляется, Рик бьет снова. Резко, без замаха. Точно в челюсть. Дэрила ведет, голова дергается назад, а вспышка боли на мгновение ослепляет. Но этот удар приводит мозги в порядок. Дэрил прикасается пальцами к разбитой губе и сплевывает кровь на пол.  
  
— Ты не смог сказать мне в глаза. — Рик рвано вдыхает, выжидающе глядя на него. — Не удивлюсь, если ты трахался еще с кем-то, пока был со мной. Ты все разрушил…  
  
— Что, блядь?.. — ошарашенно переспрашивает Дэрил и дергается вперед, хватая Рика за футболку. В этот момент он ненавидит его настолько, что здравый смысл теряется под лавиной злости. — Я разрушил?  
  
Дальше они дерутся, не жалея друг друга. Сцепляются, катаясь по полу, стараясь взять верх. Завалить и обездвижить. Дэрил намертво сжимает запястье Рика, выворачивает руку за спину и тянет вверх. Рик глухо стонет, разом перестав сопротивляться.  
  
Дэрил валит его лицом в пол и седлает сверху, прижав другую руку Граймса своей ногой.  
  
— Хватит с тебя?.. — рычит ему ухо, чувствуя, как по телу под ним проходит дрожь. — Или еще хочешь поговорить, кому там было похуй?  
  
Дэрил чувствует, что его начинает нести. Рик под ним хватает воздух, стонет и скребет пальцами по полу.  
  
— Отпусти… Дэрил, отпусти…  
  
Хриплый голос отдается в паху напряжением, член стремительно твердеет. Дэрил дышит приоткрытым ртом, потому что горло пересыхает, и сильнее вдавливает его бедрами в пол, ощущая, как тело под ним напрягается.  
  
— Не приближайся ко мне, — шипит в ухо Граймсу. Хочется сделать ему еще больнее. Он чуть сильнее давит на его руку. — Меня от тебя тошнит… Понял?  
  
Рик тяжело выдыхает.  
  
— Поэтому у тебя стоит?.. — хрипит он. Дэрил дергается, нажимая еще сильнее, и Рик от боли стонет громче. — Дэрил!.. Блядь! Отпусти!  
  
— Что тут происходит?! — голос Форда врывается в уши, и Дэрил мгновенно разжимает пальцы. Медленно поднимается. Губу неприятно щиплет, когда он касается ее языком.  
  
— Зайди ко мне, — бросает ему Форд и красноречиво смотрит на Граймса. — Какого хрена вы тут устроили?  
  
Рик неровно выдыхает, поднимаясь.  
  
— Спарринг немного вышел из-под контроля. Все в порядке, офицер.  
  
Форд выходит, тихо матерясь.  
  
Дэрил переводит взгляд на заляпанную кровью рубашку Рика, скользит глазами выше: волосы растрепаны, по скуле разливается синева, губа разбита. Так мудаку и надо.  
  
Рик ловит его взгляд и в одно мгновение оказывается рядом, обхватывает ладонью шею и притягивает к себе так, что Дэрил стукается лбом о его лоб.  
  
— Надо было пристрелить тебя, — цедит Граймс, и от ненависти в его голосе у Дэрила по позвоночнику пробегают мурашки. Рик на секунду сжимает пальцы на его шее и резко отталкивает. — Я был лучшего о тебе мнения. А ты… просто блядь.  
  
Рик выходит из качалки, и, как только за ним захлопывается дверь, Дэрил судорожно вдыхает. След от прикосновения ладони Рика горит на коже.  
  


***

  
Черный внедорожник уже стоит на парковке, когда Дэрил подъезжает к дому.  
  
Черт. Забыл про встречу.  
  
Видеть Шейна сейчас хочется меньше всего. Дэрил тяжело вздыхает, сворачивая к пустому месту рядом с его машиной. Глушит двигатель и ставит байк на подножку. «Нужно было сказать, что остался на дежурстве», — с досадой думает он. Эмоции до сих пор бурлят внутри, и хочется побыть одному.  
  
Шейн вылезает из машины, держа в руках полный пакет, и улыбается ровно до того момента, пока он не снимает шлем.  
  
— Дэрил. — Шейн ставит пакет у колеса мотоцикла и аккуратно обхватывает за подбородок, приподнимая. Взгляд карих глаз становится колючим. — Что случилось?  
  
Дэрил дергает головой, и он отпускает, продолжая сверлить напряженным взглядом.  
  
— Неудачный спарринг, — небрежно отвечает, и Шейн снова поднимает руку, чтобы прикоснуться. Дэрил отводит голову в сторону. — Идем уже.  
  
Шейн щурит глаза и ничего больше не спрашивает. Но поджатые губы выдают его раздражение.  
  
В маленькой квартире сильно накурено, и Шейн тихо ругается, открывая окно. Шум города вместе с вечерней прохладой врывается в комнату.  
  
— Ты задохнешься когда-нибудь, — ворчит он, пока Дэрил выкладывает из кармана ключи с письмом, стаскивает с себя ботинки и бросает куртку на табуретку у двери. Стягивает с себя футболку и напрягается, когда к синякам на ребрах прикасаются чужие пальцы.  
  
— Кто тебя так отделал?  
  
Дэрил медленно разворачивается.  
  
— Все нормально. Бывает.  
  
— У тебя не бывает. Я знаю тебя много лет. И если это, — Шейн мягко касается места рядом с синяком на скуле, — появляется, то ничего не в порядке.  
  
Шейн не дает выскользнуть из объятий, и Дэрил глушит поднимающееся внутри раздражение, отвечая на мягкий поцелуй. Разбитая губа противно щиплет, тело ноет от прикосновений. Все, чего хочется, — в душ, а после принять горизонтальное положение и уснуть. Выкинуть наконец из головы сорванное дыхание Граймса, не думать о том, почему в его глазах было столько злости и обиды, словно это он, Дэрил, во всем виноват. Это вносит сумятицу в стойкое убеждение, что Рик обманывал все время, пока у них были гребаные «отношения», что на самом деле он никогда не хотел ничего большего.  
  
— Даже поцеловать тебя нормально не могу, — шепчет Шейн, отводя волосы с глаз Дэрила. — Я скучал. Надеюсь, планы не поменял? Я забронировал номер на уик-энд.  
  
— Дался тебе этот Стоун-Маунтин, — ворчит Дэрил. Не хочет он туда, потому что они были там с Риком. Блядь. Он закрывает глаза, прижимаясь к Шейну сильнее, обнимая за пояс. Вот какого хуя он не чувствует даже близко того, что продолжает чувствовать к Рику?  
  
— Ну, так что? — допытывается Шейн, оставляя поцелуи на его шее. — Два дня только горы и мы вдвоем. Давно же никуда не выбирались.  
  
— Если согласился, значит, согласился, — отвечает Дэрил, и тот неохотно отстраняется, продолжая сверлить внимательным взглядом.  
  
— Иди в душ. Я сделаю тебе яичницу.  
  
При упоминании еды желудок дает о себе знать ноющим спазмом. Кроме трех стаканов кофе, там с утра ничего не было.  
  


***

  
Закрыв за собой дверь, Дэрил скидывает джинсы и залезает в ванну. Включает воду и замирает под горячими струями, расслабляя напряженные мышцы.  
  
В голову настойчиво лезут мысли о Рике. И как он ни отгоняет их, пытаясь думать о чем угодно постороннем, ничего не выходит. Боль возвращается. Не такая острая, не дающая дышать, как в первые месяцы. Эта боль походит на отзвуки хронической затяжной болезни в момент обострения. Мучительное состояние невозможно заглушить, как он ни пытается.  
  
Стоя под струями горячей воды, Дэрил ощущает себя беспомощным, как полтора года назад. Неспособным защититься даже от самого себя.  
  
 _Он открывает дверь и растерянно замирает. Красивая женщина стоит в коридоре. Дэрил скользит взглядом по ее стильной дорогой одежде, натыкаясь на выступающий живот. Женщина сильнее сжимает широкую лямку сумки, и Дэрил мельком бросает взгляд на ее руку: ярко-красный лак на длинных ногтях и широкое кольцо на безымянном пальце. Он неловко переступает с ноги на ногу — гостья не отводит от него пристального взгляда.  
  
— Дэрил Диксон? — резко спрашивает она, и тон не предвещает ничего хорошего.  
  
— Да, это я. — Он напрягается, когда женщина распрямляет плечи и впивается презрительным взглядом в его лицо.  
  
— Ублюдок, — выплевывает она, делая шаг ближе.  
  
Хлесткую пощечину он не ожидает. Ловит за запястье ее руку, когда она замахивается второй раз.  
  
— Эй, дамочка, — щека горит: похоже, она оцарапала его, — в чем проблема?  
  
— Оставь моего мужа в покое.  
  
Ее ледяной голос как выстрел в грудь. Дэрил шумно вдыхает. В лицо моментально хлещет жаром. Он вновь бросает взгляд на кольцо на ее пальце, на живот и громко сглатывает. Он вдруг понимает, что знает, о ком она говорит. Но все равно…  
  
«Какого, блядь, мужа?»  
  
Он даже не осознает, что говорит это вслух.  
  
— Не строй из себя дебила, — шипит она ему в лицо; ее рука прикрывает живот. — Ты спишь с моим мужем.  
  
Женщина переводит дыхание. А Дэрил застывает в каком-то ступоре, пытаясь осознать, что она только что сказала.  
  
— У нас будет ребенок. Мы его долго ждали. Рик ждал. — Женщина смотрит на него как на уличное дерьмо. Как на отброса из гетто. Смотрит так, словно он подзаборная затасканная шлюха. Ее рот кривится отвращением. — Ты должен знать, что мой муж периодически западает на смазливых, как ты. Но это для него всегда временно. Несерьезно. Знаешь, сколько у него было таких… — Она презрительно усмехается. — Делай выводы, Диксон. Ты же не хочешь лишить малыша его отца? Если у тебя есть хоть капля совести, ты оставишь его сам. Или жди, — она растягивает губы в кривой улыбке, — он тебе скажет сам.  
  
Дэрил закрывает входную дверь, когда слышит звук закрывающихся дверей лифта.  
  
Рик Граймс женат. У него беременная жена.  
  
Это меняет все. Он точно не будет ждать, когда Рик выкинет его, как ненужную вещь.  
  
Дэрил трет лицо.  
  
Как сомнамбула, медленно проходит в комнату и садится на диван. Обхватив колени руками, сидит так какое-то время. В голове — звенящая пустота. А к горлу противно лезет тошнота. В животе крутит и сжимается что-то… засасывающее и больное.  
  
Только что было все — и разом не стало ничего.  
  
Дэрил бросает взгляд на шкаф. Сложенные футболки Рика. Штаны Рика. В нижнем ящике вперемешку их носки. Блядь.  
  
Накрывает медленно. Затапливает, не оставляя ничего, кроме одного-единственного вопроса: «Почему он обманул? Зачем сказал, что свободен, если это не так? И зачем он?..»  
  
В груди клокочет от обиды и злости.  
  
«Тебе не обломится такой парень». Филипп глубоко затягивается, аккуратно держа в пальцах косяк. Они сидят на парковке у торгового центра, оба в жопу пьяные, и пялятся на мужчину, идущего от магазина к машине.  
  
Дэрил зализывает кровящие после драки костяшки и смотрит, как мужчина садится в дорогую машину, которую они обсуждали пару минут назад.  
  
«Может быть, трахну когда-нибудь одного из таких», — фыркает он.  
  
«Такие, как этот, ебут только воспитанных, а мы для них шваль. — Филипп передает косяк, ерошит ему волосы и ржет. — Ты можешь нагнуть любого из своих, красавчик, только свистни».  
  
Его словно только что разодрали надвое. Выковыряли все внутренности. Мутит так, что хочется согнутся и блевануть.  
  
«Я хочу жить с тобой. Мне плевать, что будут говорить».  
  
 «Конечно, — он саркастично усмехается, глядя, как Рик улыбается, — скажи еще, что купим дом и заведем собаку».  
  
«Я не против собаки и дома. Если ты будешь рядом со мной, я готов завести хоть десять собак…»  
  
«Мы ждем ребенка. Рик ждет».  
  
Дэрил мечется по комнате, словно тигр в клетке. Ярость накрывает с головой. Захлестывает настолько, что он не знает, что сделать, чтобы выплеснуть из себя это разъедающее чувство. Он сметает все, что попадается под руку. Колотит стену кулаком до тех пор, пока боль не простреливает костяшки. Пока внутри не становится пусто. Дэрил сползает по стене на пол и тупо пялится в пространство.  
  
В дверь долбятся соседи. Угрожают, что вызовут полицию. Похуй.  
  
Рик предложил съехаться. И он согласился, хотя сомневался и колебался до последнего. У него было дохуя причин, чтобы этого не делать, чтобы оставить все как есть. Но он согласился, потому что Рик стал его всем.  
  
Блядь.  
  
Он поверил. Думал, что чувства, которые никто из них не планировал, взаимны. Что отношения, начавшиеся как простой секс, переросли во что-то большее. Для них обоих.  
  
Не для обоих. Оказывается, только для него.  
  
Дэрил лезет в карман и вытаскивает сигареты. Но не закуривает. Глядя на расхераченные костяшки пальцев, чувствует, как горло сжимает спазм.  
  
Он так, блядь, увяз. По самые яйца увяз в этом._  
  
— Дэрил, ты там в порядке?  
  
Он прислоняется лбом к стене.  
  
— Да! — кричит Шейну. Ну чего доебался? Какой, к черту, порядок? Хочется свернуться и тихо сдохнуть.  
  
 _— Дэрил, я знаю, ты дома! Открой дверь!  
  
Дэрил хрипло смеется, прислонившись лбом к прохладной стене в коридоре. Так больно ему не было никогда. Даже побои отца — ничто по сравнению с тем, что он чувствует сейчас. Даже в тот день, когда Мэрл отпиздил его, не было так.  
  
Сейчас действительно больно.  
  
Пьяные слезы жгут глаза. Хуйня случилась, Рик. Огромная блядская хуйня. И я не знаю, как жить дальше без тебя, сукин ты сын.  
  
— Что происходит?! Какого черта ты творишь!  
  
Дэрил делает обжигающий глоток Дэниелса. Почти до фильтра затягивается и тушит окурок прямо о стену. Какого черта сделал ты, Рик?  
  
— Открой! — кричит Рик. — Ты слышишь?! Я вышибу эту ебаную дверь, если не откроешь! Дэрил!  
  
Дэрил, пошатываясь, уходит в спальню. Прикрывает за собой дверь. Криков теперь не слышно.  
  
Все кончено. Он сам рос практически без отца. Отец таскал домой шлюх, пока мать валялась пьяной в соседней комнате. Он знает, каково это: вечные склоки, ругань…  
  
Он не хочет, чтобы ребенок Рика был несчастным.  
  
Пусть если и будет так, то только не из-за него. Пусть Рик занимается своим ребенком, которого так ждет. Своей бабой. Своей семьей. А его оставит в покое. Найдет, с кем перепихнуться, если яйца зазвенят. Ему похуй.  
  
Дэрил шарит по карманам в поисках телефона.  
  
— Привет, Шейн. Ты в городе? Что у меня с голосом? Нет, все хорошо… Все нор…. Да не вру… Я просто хотел узнать, где ты. — Глотку стискивает спазмом. Боже, он пьяная истеричка. Ком в горле никак не проглатывается. В носу хлюпает. — Все плохо, блядь… Все хуево… _  
  
Дэрил запрокидывает голову вверх. Горячие струи хлещут по лицу. Только не начать снова загоняться. Он старается вытащить себя из дыры, в которую снова падает.  
  
 _— Выглядишь дерьмово. — Аарон кладет на его стол папку. Внимательно смотрит. — Форд сказал изучить до завтра.  
  
— Угу. — Дэрил не смотрит ни на папку, ни на напарника. У него адски трещит голова. Хорошо, что вообще встал после беспробудной пьянки. А лучше бы сдох.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что Рик перевелся? Вы расстались?  
  
— Он мне надоел. Я его послал. — Дэрил все же мельком бросает взгляд на Аарона. — Что?  
  
— И поэтому ты взял отпуск, чтобы напиваться? — ядовито спрашивает Аарон.  
  
— Я праздновал свободу.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
— Отвали от меня._  
  
— Блядь. — Он сползает в ванну, опираясь рукой о гладкую плитку. Наклонившись, опирается лбом о руку и пытается сконцентрироваться на ощущении водяных струй, бьющих в затылок.  
  
Он напоминает себе, что «переболел» Риком Граймсом. Говорит себе, что долго занимался саморазрушением, но покончил с этим.  
  
Говорит себе, что у него есть дела поважнее гребаного Граймса.  
  
Но стоит прикоснуться к нему, почувствовать, вдохнуть его запах — все возвращается. И теперь гораздо больнее.  
  
Ему плевать сейчас даже на Мэрла. Плевать, что через шестнадцать дней он выйдет из тюрьмы и неизвестно, что будет.  
  
«Надо было пристрелить тебя».  
  
Надо было, Рик. Надо было пристрелить.  
  
Может быть, самое подходящее время, чтобы попробовать с Шейном?.. Свалить с ним. Перевестись, и все. Никакого Граймса.  
  
«Спрятаться? Думаешь, поможет?» — хмыкает противно внутренний голос. Не поможет. Но сейчас это видится оптимальным вариантом. Шейн никогда не пытался давить. Был рядом, когда посадили Мэрла, когда он сдыхал от боли, вытаскивал из депрессии после разрыва и никогда не напоминал о Рике. Никаких жен, детей, упреков и претензий. Шейн — хороший друг. Настоящий. Проверенный временем.  
  
Дэрил торопливо моется, натягивает домашние штаны и выходит из ванной комнаты.  
  
Вкусно пахнет жареным беконом. Дэрил останавливается в дверях кухни и молча наблюдает, как Шейн выкладывает в тарелку яичницу и наливает в стакан сок. Как назло, в голову лезут картинки, как Рик готовил пасту. Надевал смешной фартук на голое тело. Дэрил с силой прикусывает губы, так, что чувствует медный привкус во рту.  
  
Шейн оборачивается на звук отодвигаемого стула и улыбается. Дэрил усаживается за стол.  
  
— Ого. Выглядит вкусно.  
  
— Это вкусно. Надоело смотреть, как ты убиваешь себя фастфудом. — Шейн присаживается напротив. — Мне несложно делать это для тебя. Ты скажешь мне, что случилось?  
  
— Это не твое дело. Я уже сказал. Не лезь в это.  
  
— Мой парень приходит с разукрашенным лицом, и это не мое дело? — голос Шейна полон едва сдерживаемого раздражения.  
  
— С каких пор я стал твоим парнем? — фыркает Дэрил, отправив в рот кусок бекона.  
  
Шейн не отводит от него внимательного взгляда, и Дэрил медленно опускает вилку на край тарелки. Все желание снова лезть в блядское болото отношений сразу пропадает.  
  
— Ты знаешь, с каких.  
  
— Какого хрена ты начинаешь снова? — Дэрил трет лицо рукой, вздыхая. — Зачем все усложнять?  
  
— Я думал, у нас серьезно, — Шейн подается вперед, — я думал, ты все решил… Я не хочу приезжать к тебе, чтобы только потрахаться. Я хочу жить с тобой. Ты же знаешь, что я чувствую к тебе.  
  
Дэрил молчит. Шейн вздыхает.  
  
— Слушай, это не мое дело, но… Я вешал твою куртку и увидел письмо.  
  
Дэрил кивает, молча ковыряясь вилкой в яичнице.  
  
— Когда ты был у него последний раз?  
  
— Месяц назад. — Аппетит пропадает.  
  
— Что Мэрл говорит?  
  
— Ничего не говорит. — Дэрил поднимает глаза на Шейна. Только не сейчас это обсуждать. Он просто не может думать сейчас о брате. — Не хочу об этом.  
  
— Ладно. Но если что… Ты можешь приехать в любое время. Ключи у тебя есть.  
  
Дэрил медлит пару секунд, прежде чем встать со стула и подойти к нему. Так надо, говорит он себе, должно же хоть что-то помочь, отвлечь, перекрыть доступ Граймса в его мозг.  
  
— Ты собираешься трепаться или трахаться со своим парнем?  
  
Шейн мягко улыбается и, встав со стула, осторожно его обнимает, притягивая ближе.  
  
— Я бы предпочел со своим парнем заниматься любовью. — Он прикасается губами к его шее, и Дэрил чувствует… что ничего не чувствует. Он словно пустой внутри. Нет прежних отголосков предвкушения хорошего траха. Он напрягается, когда Шейн плавно трется о его бедро вставшим членом.  
  
Секс не поможет. Теперь уже ничего не поможет. Это уже не гребаная опухоль. Это уже метастазы по всему телу.  
  
Дэрил старается расслабиться, притягивая Шейна ближе и углубляя поцелуй, не обращая внимания на ноющую разбитую губу. Не выходит. Он не хочет. Дэрил упрямо целует, но Шейн отстраняется сам, словно чувствует.  
  
— Ты не хочешь, — качает головой, запуская руку в волосы Дэрила, пропуская еще влажные пряди между пальцев.  
  
— Сделай так, чтобы захотел, — с вызовом говорит Дэрил, глядя ему в глаза. Вот какого хуя нужен этот разговор?  
  
В глазах Уолша появляется тоскливое выражение. Он мягко ведет пальцами по его щеке и медленно выдыхает.  
  
— Ты просто хочешь избавиться от того, — Шейн мягко кладет ладонь на грудь Дэрила, — что тебя грызет. Не хочу, чтобы ты вот так расслаблялся. Только не со мной.  
  
Дэрил молчит. Ладонь на груди обжигает так же сильно, как и слова. Он тоже не хочет расслабляться вот так. Но ему нужно это прямо сейчас.  
  
— Я спрошу еще раз. Что, мать твою, случилось? — Шейн скользит ладонью с его шеи по спине вниз и мягко гладит поясницу. — Я чувствую, что что-то не так.  
  
— Ты говорил, что хочешь, чтобы мы попробовали, — неуверенно начинает Дэрил, глядя в сторону. — Давай.  
  
Шейн замирает, делая глубокий вдох, и медленно отпускает его. Так же медленно отходит к кухонному столу. Несколько секунд просто стоит, а потом резким движением сшибает со стола стакан с соком.  
  
Звук разлетевшихся осколков оглушительно громкий.  
  
— Рик вернулся. Так? — Шейн разворачивается. Его лицо перекошено, глаза горят яростью. — Это так? И давно он тут? Ты же поэтому так резко отдалился?  
  
Дэрил не отвечает. Смысл? Он нервно трет подбородок, избегая прямого взгляда.  
  
— И твое лицо, — Шейн прищуривает глаза, — его рук дело, да?  
  
— Это неудачный спарринг. Блядь. — Дэрил делает два шага к окну, хватает с подоконника пачку сигарет и закуривает. Глядя в темноту, пытается не дать раздражению вырваться из-под контроля. Обернувшись, резко спрашивает: — Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
  
— Я хочу знать, чего ты хочешь. — Шейн нервно дергается, подходит и опирается о подоконник, расположив руки по сторонам от него. — Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?  
  
— Нет. — Дэрил глубоко затягивается и смотрит в глаза напротив. — Вообще-то я хотел трахаться, а не трепаться, блядь. Но если тебе невтерпеж поболтать… Давай поговорим. Обсудим проблему.  
  
Получается как-то неправильно, грубо, но справиться со злостью не удается.  
  
Шейн кривит губы и вытаскивает из его пальцев сигарету. Тушит в пепельнице.  
  
— Ты не этого хочешь. Ты хочешь вытрахать из своей головы Рика, блядь, Граймса. — Шейн не отводит испытующего взгляда от его лица. — Думаешь, поможет, если ты все еще его хочешь?  
  
— Да с чего ты взял, что хочу?.. — Дэрил чувствует, что закипает. От того, что Шейн говорит правду и видит его насквозь, вдвойне паршиво.  
  
Шейн резко просовывает колено между его ног и прижимает к паху.  
  
— С того, — со злостью отрубает он и, когда Дэрил дергается, прижимает сильнее. — Я не слепой, блядь. Я думал, ты с этим справился.  
  
Шейн отстраняется, смотрит с отчаянием.  
  
— Ты до сих пор его любишь, блядь.  
  
— Ну пиздец, — выдыхает Дэрил, неверяще глядя, как Шейн направляется к выходу. — Куда ты пошел?  
  
Шейн на секунду оборачивается. Смотрит так, что у него все скручивается внутри узлом.  
  
— Я не собираюсь еще раз заменять тебе Рика Граймса. Черт, Дэрил, — он качает головой и прикусывает губу, — нахуя ты так со мной?  
  
Когда дверь за Уолшем закрывается, Дэрил нервно смеется.  
  
Все разваливается к херам. Наваливается в одну гребаную кучу. А он не знает, что делать.  
  


***

  
  
Весь следующий день Дэрил отмахивается от шуточек и подъебок. Смена спокойная, лишь пара вызовов утром. Поэтому он, со своим подбитым глазом и губой, и офицер Граймс, также сверкающий свежим бланшем, — звезды дня для любителей промыть всем косточки.  
  
Рик, словно специально, то и дело таскается в кабинет Грина, бросая на него мимолетные взгляды. Это не укрывается от коллег, и шутки приобретают определенный подтекст. Дэрилу плевать. Это проблемы Граймса, если он ведет себя как идиот.  
  
— Не хочешь сказать, с какого хрена ты с ним сцепился? — Аарон ловит его в курилке одного и перегораживает собой выход.  
  
— Не хочу. — Дэрил тушит сигарету в металлической пепельнице. — Можешь спросить у Граймса, если тебе интересно.  
  
— Ведешь себя как обиженный мальчишка. — Аарон и не думает пропускать его. — Если у тебя все прошло, как говорил, я не понимаю, почему ты бесишься.  
  
Дэрил делает очень медленный вдох и опирается спиной о стену. Закуривает еще одну сигарету.  
  
— Ни хуя не прошло, — тихо говорит, стараясь не смотреть на друга. — И я не знаю, что с этим делать.  
  
Аарон молчит, и он резким движением тушит сигарету.  
  
— Пошли. Надо работать.


	4. Что угодно, только не безразличие

Блинк-блинк-блинк-блинк…  
  
Рик стонет, не в состоянии разлепить глаза. Тело настолько тяжелое, что пошевелиться, чтобы выключить будильник, нет сил.  
  
Блинк-блинк-блинк…блинк…  
  
— Блядь, — Рик стонет громче, чувствуя себя настолько хреново, что хочется сдохнуть. Голова пульсирует в одном гребаном ритме с гребаным будильником, намекая, что виски после пива было очень даже лишним. Он тянет руку к тумбе, на ощупь отыскивая и выключая пиликающее устройство, взрывающее мозг, после чего с трудом заставляет себя сесть в кровати и приоткрывает один глаз.  
  
Такого чудовищного похмелья у него не было давно. Тело разваливается на куски. Рефлексировать на пьяную голову, конечно, хорошо, но потом… Рик спускает ноги на пол и наступает на что-то. Он щурит глаза, пытаясь разглядеть, на что наступил.  
  
— Блядь. — На полу валяются рассыпанные сигареты. Пепельница рядом полна окурков. Он переводит взгляд на открытое настежь окно. На подоконнике красуется пустая бутылка. — Черт.  
  
Рик тяжело вздыхает и заставляет себя встать. Его ведет в сторону, и он кое-как ловит равновесие, натыкаясь на свое отражение в зеркале встроенного шкафа.  
  
— Черт… — тянет он, прикасаясь пальцами к фиолетовому синяку под глазом и на скуле.  
  
Этот срыв — только первый звоночек. Дальше будет хуже. Он чувствует, как падает в то же самое бездонное болото, откуда с таким трудом выбрался. Держать себя в руках невероятно сложно. Быть так близко к Дэрилу и в то же время так неимоверно далеко — невыносимо.  
  
Было ошибкой вернуться. Прошлое должно остаться в прошлом. Отпустить и забыть. У Дэрила есть мужчина. Какое он имеет право разрушать его отношения? Правильно. Никакого.  
  
Рик принимает душ, пьет таблетку, затем кофе и одевается, чувствуя себя гребаным роботом.  
  
Как раньше.  
  


***

  
Рик заходит в просторный кабинет последним и сразу же натыкается на расползающиеся по лицам коллег понятливые улыбки, которые даже из элементарной тактичности скрывать никто не собирается. В отделе все в курсе, с кем он сцепился, и строить догадки почему, не приходится: Рик не афиширует открыто, но и не скрывает интерес к Диксону. С некоторых пор ему плевать, если это негативно отразится на карьере. Приоритеты сменились. Вот только он хочет того, что невозможно получить.  
  
Рик чуть улыбается, приподняв бровь в ответ на разглядывания, забирает со стола папку и молча выходит, направляясь к Хершелу в кабинет. Может быть, думает он, шагая по залитому солнцем коридору, обошлось бы дружескими шутками вместо завуалированных насмешек и «понятливых» взглядов, проработай он в отделе наркоконтроля дольше. Но к нему до сих пор приглядываются. И до доверительного, по-свойски приятельского отношения все еще далеко. Рику на это откровенно плевать.  
  
Агент ФБР, курирующий разработку операции, барабанит пальцами по столешнице, когда он входит в кабинет. Рик знаком с Тайризом давно, поэтому улыбается, протягивая руку. Тайриз улыбается в ответ и качает головой.  
  
— Все в сборе? — спрашивает, скользнув глазами по его лицу.  
  
— Да. Можно начинать. — Рик сразу же чувствует на себе тяжелый взгляд и практически уверен, что на него смотрит Хершел. Он сосредотачивается на бумагах, скользит глазами по строчкам, но потом не выдерживает и поворачивает голову, пересекаясь взглядами. Только глупый бы не догадался о причинах недовольства начальника управления. Рик сожалеет, что сорвался, но отмотать назад время и поступить по-другому невозможно. В том, что до Грина это дойдет в самые кратчайшие сроки, Рик не сомневается. Он и раньше замечал, что все, что касалось Диксона, у Хершела под контролем. Это внимание не было открытым, бросающимся в глаза, но если внимательно понаблюдать за их мимолетным общением, то становилось понятно, что они знают друг друга намного ближе. Рик никогда не спрашивал у Дэрила об этом, считая, что тот скажет сам, если захочет. Сейчас он жалеет, что так и не спросил. В его собственной семье не было личных откровений и долгие разговоры по душам были еще большей редкостью. Привычка не лезть в чужую жизнь оказалась большой ошибкой в отношениях с Дэрилом. Похоже, что с Дэрилом он все делал неправильно.  
  
Рик перелистывает страницы, но мысли настойчиво крутятся в голове. Дэрил на самом деле ему совсем не доверял? Или просто считал, что его жизнь Рика не интересовала?  
  
На экране появляется фото мужчины, отвлекая от зудящих мыслей.  
  
— Это Филипп, еще известный как Губернатор, — начинает Тайриз, — занимается организацией перевозки кокаина через границу и распределением дряни по элитным ночным клубам. — Следующий кадр. — Дуайт. Он курирует бордели Атланты и мотоклубы. Они первоочередная цель. Намечается большая поставка. Это хороший шанс взять не только их, но и курьеров. За крупной рыбой приглядывают другие. У них своя игра. Наша задача — всколыхнуть болото.  
  
— Что требуется от нас? — сухо спрашивает Грин, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
  
— Ваши ребята обеспечат отход нашему агенту в случае форс-мажорной ситуации. Мы не хотим привлекать слишком много внимания. Рик.  
  
Граймс прокашливается, когда взгляды устремляются на него. На экране появляется фото одного из фешенебельный клубов Атланты.  
  
— Частный клуб «Александрия» имеет вертолетную площадку, где, как мы предполагаем, и состоится передача кокаина. — Рик поворачивается к Форду. — Два человека из управления в паре с твоими ребятами будут в клубе в момент операции. Задача снайпера — контроль площадки и обеспечение безопасности агента.  
  
— Есть предложения? — интересуется Форд, чуть откинувшись на спинку стула и внимательно на него глядя.  
  
— Ребят выберешь сам, — говорит Рик, — на крышу мне нужен Диксон. — Он мог взять Аарона, но ему спокойнее, если прикрывать будет Дэрил. — В случае провала операции задача снайпера — прикрыть нашего человека и убрать объекты.  
  
— Все инструкции завтра утром. — Тайриз закрывает папку. — В районе вторника-среды ждем окончательной даты от нашего агента. Так что пусть твои ребята, — он выключает проектор и смотрит на Форда, — будут готовы.  
  
Хершел делает пометки в блокноте и, когда Тайриз с Фордом покидают кабинет, просит:  
  
— Рик, задержись. Закрой дверь.  
  
Рик щелкает замком, закрывая дверь, и возвращается к столу, присаживаясь напротив. Напряжение между ними насколько осязаемо, что, кажется, его можно резать. Рик молчит, глядя поверх плеча Хершела, перебирая в памяти редкие моменты, когда сталкивался с Диксоном в участке. Кроме потасовки в качалке, Грину не к чему придраться.  
  
— У тебя личная неприязнь к Диксону? — Хершел откладывает блокнот в сторону и смотрит так, словно действительно хочет прояснить для себя ситуацию в своем отделе.  
  
Рик чуть прищуривается. Несмотря на кажущееся спокойствие, Хершел нервничает. Не то чтобы Рик не догадывался о причинах личного разговора, просто не знает насколько может быть откровенен. И должен ли он быть откровенен. К чему Хершел клонит, он догадывается.  
  
— Личной неприязни к Диксону у меня нет. — Рик не отводит внимательного взгляда и, чуть подумав, добавляет: — Разговор действительно вышел из-под контроля. Я сожалею об этом.  
  
Хершел кивает, но его взгляд становится тяжелее.  
  
— Рик, давай на чистоту. Я не был слепым два года назад. Мне все равно, кого ты предпочитаешь, но личную жизнь стоит оставлять за порогом участка. Я вижу, что происходит сейчас. — Он делает красноречивую паузу. — Ты же знал, что Диксон не перевелся, когда решил вернуться?  
  
Сердце ухает вниз. К щекам приливает жар. Рик медленно вдыхает. Смотрит Хершелу прямо в глаза. Такого разговора он не ожидал и поэтому на мгновение теряется.  
  
— Знал, — честно отвечает, и становится легче. И пусть Грин поджимает губы и хмурит брови, ему, черт подери, становится легче.  
  
— Я не желаю слышать о подобных инцидентах впредь. — Хершел продолжает сверлить его напряженным взглядом. — И еще… — он на мгновение замолкает, стучит пальцами по лакированной столешнице, словно раздумывая, решая внутри себя сложную задачу. И затем продолжает, сверля его наряженным взглядом: — Я сделаю так, чтобы твоя карьера закончилась где-нибудь в горах Юты, если все повторится.  
  
Рик моргает, не уверенный, что правильно все понял. Но взгляд напротив холоден и красноречиво говорит, что так и будет. Он закончит свою карьеру в затрапезной Юте. Рик смотрит на Грина и чувствует себя полным идиотом.  
  
— Я не понимаю, о чем вы… — начинает он, но Хершел качает головой.  
  
— Думаю, понимаешь. — Он встает, дав понять, что разговор окончен, и выходит из кабинета, оставив Рика одного.  
  
Что он понимает? Какого черта?.. Что повторится? Что вообще происходит?  
  
Теперь поговорить с Дэрилом еще раз просто необходимо.  
  


***

  
Дэрил обхватывает горлышко пивной бутылки пальцами и подносит ее ко рту. Рик делает медленный вдох, глядя, как янтарное стекло прижимается к его губам, и представляет, как эти губы обхватывают его член, как Дэрил медленно насаживается, принимая в себя полностью, так, как он любит. Физическая реакция на вспыхнувшие в голове картинки не заставляет себя ждать. Рик не может отвести глаз от горла Дэрила, пока тот делает глоток за глотком, а когда слизывает пену с верхней губы — в живот проваливается горячий комок.  
  
От желания самому облизать его губы, скользнуть языком в глубину горячего рта, вновь почувствовать вкус сигарет, колкость щетины, услышать низкие стоны, которые издает Дэрил, когда поцелуй становится медленным и глубоким, пробирает сладкой дрожью. Потребность прикоснуться к нему, сжать, вплавить в себя отзывается во всем теле нарастающим возбуждением. Он прикусывает зудящие губы и ниже опускает козырек бейсболки. Плохая была идея поймать Дэрила в баре.  
  
Дэрил вытаскивает из пачки сигарету и прикуривает. Со своего места Рику хорошо видно,  _как_  Дэрил смотрит на своего собеседника. Откровенно изучающий, недвусмысленный взгляд медленно скользит по парню, и Рик фантомно чувствует его на себе. Дыхание мгновенно перехватывает. Этот взгляд затягивает на самое дно. Парень перестает эмоционально жестикулировать и теперь нервно крутит в руках бутылку. Рик представляет, что тот сейчас чувствует. Бедный кролик, которого сейчас проглотят и не подавятся. И тут же поправляет себя: бедный кролик, которого сейчас нагнут и отымеют. И ему захочется еще. Дэрил улыбается, словно слышит его мысли.  
  
Внутри болезненно ноет. Рик чувствует себя гребаным мазохистом. Поговорить можно и завтра. На работе, например. Рик делает глоток воды. Нужно уйти из бара, а не сидеть и пялиться, как Дэрил снимает себе парня. Разочарование колет как острый шип, застрявший в груди. Осознавать, что он все-таки ошибался, физически больно. У Дэрила блядская натура. И он не нуждается в постоянстве, просто не смог сказать об этом в глаза.  
  
Рик допивает воду и встает, бросая взгляд в сторону Дэрила.  
  
В этот же момент Дэрил поворачивает голову, и, когда их глаза встречаются, Рик понимает две вещи: во-первых, Дэрил знал, что он здесь, что было все же ожидаемо, хотя Рик и применил свои навыки быть незаметным и был осторожен, и второе — ему глубоко плевать, что Рик за ним наблюдает.  
  
И все же…  
  
В груди сладко сжимается от медленного взгляда, скользнувшего по нему. На секунду кажется, что он видит во взгляде напротив согласие поговорить. Но едва Рик дергается в его сторону, Дэрил прерывает зрительный контакт, отворачиваясь к худощавому парню, дав понять, что не стоит к нему лезть. Он выпрямляет спину, нервно теребит в пальцах сигаретную пачку, а потом откидывает ее на стол.  
  
Рик покидает бар и только в машине дает выход отчаянию. Почему он продолжает пытаться склеить то, что восстановить невозможно? Почему, как одержимый, хочет вернуть его себе? Дэрил никому не верен, ему никто не нужен. Разве нет?  
  
Поворачивая ключ зажигания и выезжая с парковки, он не хочет думать, что Дэрил будет делать, когда дойдет до кондиции и потащит домой этого худощавого парня. Но мысли, приправленные ревностью, выдают картинки, от которых хочется взвыть. Рик думает, что он нагнет парня где-нибудь за баром, где он сам пару раз отсасывал Дэрилу. Или трахнет в машине. Или…  
  
Рик трет лицо, приказывая себе не думать об этом. Это не его дело. Пусть Дэрил делает со своей жизнью что хочет.  
  


***

  
Мелодия, которую он установил для Дэрила, режет по ушам так неожиданно, что он подскакивает с дивана. Рик вытаскивает из-под подушки телефон и в темноте тупо смотрит на экран, чувствуя, как мгновенно потеют ладони, а сердце в секунды ускоряется. Рик нажимает «принять», прежде чем успевает подумать, зачем Дэрил ему звонит.  
  
— Да, — голос со сна хрипит, и Рик прокашливается, слушая в телефоне молчание и тяжелое дыхание.  
  
Он думал, Дэрил удалил его номер.  
  
— Следишь за мной, блядь?  
  
Дэрил тянет гласные, только когда сильно надирается. И когда доходит до подобного состояния, разговаривать с ним бессмысленно. Рик мельком бросает взгляд на часы. Почти два часа ночи. Он все еще в баре? Рик напрягает слух, но никаких посторонних звуков не слышит.  
  
— Хотел поговорить с тобой, — тихо отвечает Дэрилу. В телефоне долго молчат, а у него от волнения бешено колотится сердце.  
  
— Мало получил по роже?  
  
Рик не обращает внимания на злые нотки в его голосе.  
  
— Мне плевать, если ударишь еще. — Рик знает, насколько сейчас Дэрил пьян, если позвонил сам. И он  _знает_ , что Дэрил  _хочет_  этого разговора и слушает его сейчас. — Поговорим спокойно?  
  
— А не пошел бы ты на хуй, — протяжно отвечает Дэрил и замолкает, а он ждет, продолжая вслушиваться в фоновые звуки, стараясь определить, где находится Дэрил. Сейчас главное — не напирать, дать ему время сказать, что он хочет. — И куда ты съебался, если хотел поговорить? — Дэрил говорит резко, выплевывает каждое слово. Рик чувствует в его голосе и злость, и неприкрытую обиду. — И где ты, блядь?  
  
От рваного дыхания Дэрила сердце сжимается и проваливается в желудок.  
  
— Дэ… — горло сдавливает спазм. Он даже не может ответить. — Дэрил…  
  
— Какого хуя, Граймс? — перебивает Дэрил, тяжело дыша в телефон. — Какого хуя ты прицепился ко мне? Что тебе, сука, надо снова?  
  
— Мне приехать?.. — осторожно спрашивает Рик, игнорируя грубость, потому что интонация, с которой Дэрил говорит, идет вразрез с тем, что он говорит. Он бы не позвонил, если бы… Дэрил думал о нем.  
  
— Не хочу тебя видеть, мудак.  
  
У Рика колошматится сердце от одного хриплого голоса, патокой вливающегося в уши.  
  
— Дэрил…  
  
— Граймс, отъебись ты от меня, — голос звучит так устало, что Рик задерживает дыхание. — Просто, блядь… Просто отъебись.  
  
Дэрил сбрасывает соединение, а Рик пытается успокоить дыхание. Он хорошо знает, что вести диалог с пьяным раздраженным мужчиной равносильно вхождению в клетку с разъяренным тигром. Пьяного Дэрила лучше не злить, молча слушать и кивать, а еще лучше — уткнуть лицом в подушку и хорошенько оттрахать. И желательно так долго мучить, не давая кончить, чтобы он просто отрубился. Этот способ работал всегда. Раньше.  
  
Рик бросает телефон на диван, чтобы желание плюнуть на все и перезвонить не пересилило доводы здравого смысла.  
  


***

  
Начиная со вторника, времени не хватает катастрофически. Рик ночует на работе и держится на крепком кофе. Ближе к моменту поставки кокаина резко активизируются мелкие дилеры. Осиное гнездо приходит в движение, принося с собой кучу дополнительных проблем.  
  
Этот район — больная мозоль. Притоны. Постоянные перестрелки, разборки, обдолбанные шлюхи. Обветшалые, неблагоустроенные жилища с кучами мусора, разлагающегося на солнце. Та еще красота. Ему, выросшему в богатом районе, не понять, как можно жить здесь. Выживать, поправляет он себя, наблюдая за группой парней, шумящих недалеко от парковки.  
  
Рик зевает в кулак. Он не успел позавтракать и третий час торчит в машине со взмокшим от жары Тайризом, слушая переговоры по рации. Время застыло. Ожидание с каждой минутой становится все более невыносимым. Всегда спокойный Тайриз заметно нервничает, стучит пальцами по рулю, ерзая по сидению.  
  
Когда на полицейской волне неожиданно проходит сообщение о перестрелке недалеко от них, Тайриз с отчаянием вздыхает.  
  
— Черт возьми! — ругается он, поворачивая ключ зажигания. — Так и знал! Никогда не идет все по плану!  
  
Они успевают миновать пару кварталов, когда видят несколько полицейских машин, перегородивших улицу. Тайриз позволяет себе больше, чем обычные чертыхания, и вылезает из машины, стремительно направляясь к стоящим у забора полицейским.  
  
Пара новичков нарушили приказ не открывать огонь, устроив им провал эпических масштабов.  
  
Рик внимательно осматривает серое шестиэтажное здание, обнесенное забором, полностью разрисованным граффити, пока Тайриз разбирается с местными копами, громко объясняя что-то. Здание оцепили и сейчас ждут команду спецподразделения. Из окна шестого этажа преступники ведут прицельный огонь, не давая полицейским даже высунуться из-за машин, не говоря уже о том, чтобы занять позиции и готовиться к операции.  
  
— Группа на подходе, — приходит по рации от Тайриза. Рик прижимается спиной к шершавой стене, чуть повернув голову, глядя как из подъехавшей машины выпрыгивают бойцы и занимают позиции.  
  
Этих засевших в трущобе дилеров их контора давно держала в поле зрения, и осечки в задержании не должно было быть. Но всегда есть гребаное но.  
  
— Какие новости, Граймс? — это уже Форд.  
  
— Трое на первом этаже. Один может быть ранен, но информация не точная. Двое засели на втором, — сообщает Рик, вытирая со лба пот. Чертово пекло. Горячий ветер доносит запах гниения из мусорных урн недалеко от здания. Хочется блевануть.  
  
— Выкурим их, парни, — уверенный голос Форда заставляет его хмыкнуть. — Граймс, пусть ребята не высовываются. Уберем стрелка.  
  
Спустя двадцать минут Форд дает зеленый свет и операция начинается. Рику необязательно участвовать, но почти забытое ощущение от предстоящей операции волной адреналина прокатывается по телу. Он не может просто стоять и ждать. Рик просит бронежилет и догоняет полицейских у входа в здание.  
  
На первом этаже группа разделяется. Рик и еще трое полицейских осторожно двигаются к лестнице на второй этаж и затем по грязному, воняющему мочой коридору до нужной двери.  
  
— Первый этаж — чисто, — хрипит в наушнике через пару минут.  
  
У двери Рик останавливается и прижимается к стене, дожидаясь, пока один из полицейских займет место с другой стороны от двери. Перехватив пистолет, Рик переводит взгляд на полицейского, прижавшегося к стене, и замирает от неожиданности.  
  
— Не торопись, — цедит Диксон, не отводя раздраженного взгляда.  
  
Рик согласно кивает.  
  
После того как Дэрил звонил ему, прошло шесть дней. Шесть дней бесполезных попыток перехватить его на работе. А вечерами в его окнах не горит свет, и Рик не хочет думать, где он, с кем и чем занимается. Но думает все равно. Дэрил продолжает делать все, чтобы не сталкиваться с ним на работе. Но теперь Рику кажется, что Дэрил избегает его потому, что чувствует все что угодно, кроме безразличия.  
  
За дверью слышится звук разбитого стекла.  
  
— Они на пожарной лестнице, — сообщают по рации. — Прикройте сверху.  
  
— Выбиваем на счет три, — говорит он, глядя Дэрилу в глаза. Один из полицейских готовится ударить по хлипкому полотну грязной двери. — Раз. Два…  
  
Одного сильного удара достаточно, чтобы дверь с грохотом ударилась о стену. В следующую секунду Дэрил с криком бросается к нему, с силой отталкивая подальше от двери. Взрыв оглушает, ударная волна швыряет в стену.  
  
Рик приходит в себя от настойчивого глухого голоса, зовущего его по имени. В ушах болезненно звенит, звуки доходят издалека. Он открывает глаза и моргает. В воздухе витает плотное облако гипсовой пыли. Помутневший взгляд выцепляет над ним лицо Дэрила, фоном слышатся выстрелы и настойчивый голос в наушнике.  
  
— В порядке. — Рик кашляет от набившейся в горло пыли.  
  
Диксон сильно сжимает его ладонь. На побледневшем лице и в широко распахнутых глазах — страх.  
  
— Встать можешь?  
  
— Все нормально? Не ранены? — Подоспевший полицейский наклоняется через плечо Дэрила, обеспокоенно глядя на Рика.  
  
— Нормально. — Осторожно стряхнув с себя щепки от двери и осколки от вещей из комнаты, Рик садится.  
  
Дэрил отпускает его ладонь и помогает встать. Его рука осторожно прикасается к затылку.  
  
— У тебя кровь. Нахуя полез? — спрашивает, глядя в глаза. — Сдохнуть захотел? Без тебя бы обошлись.  
  
Рик игнорирует защипавшее от прикосновения место, стараясь удержать взгляд Дэрила подольше, и видит, как из его глаз постепенно уходит беспокойство, уступая место облегчению.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Пожалуйста, блядь.  
  
Дэрил отводит взгляд и отворачивается, начиная спускаться по лестнице первым. Рик идет на шаг позади него и вспоминает, как Дэрил психовал раньше из-за его неосторожности. Не важно, что Дэрил говорит, плевать, что старается показать, ведь то, что он увидел сейчас в его глазах, кричит громче любых слов.  
  


***

  
Вечером он пишет Дэрилу сообщение, что завтра вечером приедет поговорить. Ответа — ожидаемо — нет. Рик и не надеется, хорошо уже то, что сообщение прочитано. Спустя пару часов он все-таки пишет еще одно сообщение, где говорит, что если Дэрил не пойдет на контакт, то ему ничего не останется, как лично пригласить его в кабинет, и разговаривать тогда они будут на работе. Ответа, как и в прошлый раз, он не получает, хотя и это сообщение прочитано. Значит, Дэрил не спит. В третьем сообщении Рик предупреждает, что ему плевать на последствия и разговоры и что он может быть таким же упертым, как и сам Дэрил.  
  
Около трех ночи его телефон пиликает наконец входящим.  
  
«Мог бы просто позвонить».  
  
Рик закрывает глаза и улыбается, представляя, как Дэрил сонно щурил глаза и тихо матерился, набирая ему ответ.


	5. Точки

— Объект вне зоны, — слышит Дэрил в наушнике и переводит окуляр c панорамных окон клуба на двери, ведущие на вертолетную площадку «Александрии».   
  
Проходит минута или две, прежде чем на крышу выходит худощавый мужчина, одетый, несмотря на жару, в черную кожаную куртку. Дэрил переводит прицел на его лицо, замечая уродливый шрам от ожога на левой щеке, когда мужчина поворачивается боком и прикуривает. Дуайт. Хитрый сукин сын. Пес, преданный Филиппу и кокаину, всадит пулю в лоб — не дрогнет. Кто бы мог подумать, что их пути пересекутся спустя много лет вот так. По телу прокатывается неприятная дрожь от осознания, что он мог сейчас быть рядом с ними, толкать дурь, а возможно, делать что-то и похуже. Дэрил передергивает плечами и включает микрофон, вглядываясь в изуродованное лицо, прикрытое сосульками светлых волос.  
  
— Веду, — коротко отвечает, облизывая пересохшие губы. Дуайт не изменился, разве что стал еще худее. Те же резкие нервные движения рук, та же манера ходить во время телефонных разговоров. И глядя на него, Дэрил даже годы спустя может воспроизвести его голос в памяти. Дуайт выкидывает окурок с крыши и заходит в клуб. — Вне зоны.  
  
— Принял, — тут же отзывается напарник.  
  
К обеду становится невыносимо жарко. Солнце нещадно палит, раскаляя воздух. Горячий ветер приносит пыль и запах выхлопных газов. Дэрил весь взмок, шея и плечи ноют. Он периодически смещается, чтобы расслабиться, быстрыми движениями стирая со лба пот.  
  
— Ждем вертолет, — приходит по рации.   
  
Дэрил внимательно вслушивается в переговоры, получая дополнительные ориентировки и указания.  
  
— Понял.  
  
Спустя минут двадцать дверь клуба открывается. В темнокожей женщине Дэрил сразу же узнает подружку Филиппа — Мишонн. Она неторопливо закуривает, пока Дуайт подходит к ней и начинает что-то объяснять, то и дело взмахивая руками. Какое-то время они эмоционально разговаривают, периодически оборачиваясь в сторону двери. Высокий телохранитель, вышедший следом за Мишонн, переговаривается по рации, задирая манжету рубашки и глядя на часы. Дэрил хмыкает. Похоже, что в бандитской семье не все гладко. Это приносит какую-то злобную радость. Хочется плавно спускать курок, всаживая пули аккуратно между глаз всем, кто появляется в пределах видимости. Вспоминаются все неприятные моменты прошлого, связанные с этими людьми, и Дэрил осознает, что действительно хочет видеть всех их мертвыми. Вычеркнуть их из своей жизни окончательно.  
  
Спустя еще пару часов на площадке приземляется вертолет, и Дэрил нервно сглатывает, напрягаясь помимо воли, когда в прицеле мелькает знакомое лицо. Филипп похож на пирата в черной повязке, закрывающей один глаз. Когда-то они бухали вместе и баловались наркотой и он считал Филиппа своим чуть ли не самым близким другом. Но у Филиппа только один друг — зеленый доллар, и плевать он хотел, сколько людей пострадает, пока набиваются его карманы.  
  
— Берешь одноглазого, — слышит Дэрил и включает микрофон.  
  
— Взял.  
  
 _— Все будет нормально. Чего трясешься? — Филипп пихает ему в руки пакет с кокаином, завернутый в грязную газету. Треплет по волосам. — Тебя никто не знает. Вошел — вышел. Заберешь бабло и вали. Все понял? Тебя подстрахует Дуайт. А я буду ждать где всегда.  
  
Все пошло не так. Его ждали. Но не Филипп.  
  
В тот день он едва дотянул до мастерской брата на разбитой тачке, приведя за собой хвост. Мэрл все еще был в мастерской, и это спасло ему жизнь. Дэрил помнил, как они сидели, привалившись спиной к стене рядом с трупами. Как Мэрл сжимал в руке испачканную кровью монтировку. И как его руки мелко тряслись. Не было шанса, что перестрелку никто не слышал. Он тогда пытался что-то сказать в свое оправдание, а Мэрл просто повернулся к нему и посмотрел так, что захотелось сдохнуть.  
  
— Завались, блядь, — сказал Мэрл. — Это сделал я. Понял? Позвони Хершелу и вали из города._  
  
Дэрил кусает губы. Взгляд брата он никогда не забудет.  
  
— Внимание. Ждем гостей.  
  
— Понял.  
  
Четырехместный Airbus приближается к высотке и плавно садится.  
  
Дэрил внимательно следит, как из вертушки спускаются трое мужчин. Они здороваются с Филиппом, несколько минут разговаривают, а затем направляются к дверям клуба.  
  
— Три гостя. Два кейса. Проходят в клуб.  
  
— Принял.  
  
Он внимательно следит за выходом на вертолетную площадку и слушает переговоры по рации. Минут через десять в «игру» вступает группа по наркоконтролю, и низкий голос Граймса проходится по телу дрожью. Операция начинается. В такие моменты напряжение достигает пика, нервы натянуты до предела. Знать, что Рик где-то там и, возможно, снова рискует, невыносимо. Приходится просчитывать вероятности, ждать сигнала, не думать ни о чем, зная, что от тебя зависят жизни людей. А мысли о Рике не дают покоя, и Дэрил чертовски надеется, что он не полезет в самое пекло.  
  
Спустя полчаса в ухе звучит голос Рика:  
  
— Отбой, Рэмбо.  
  
Дэрил с облегчением выдыхает и расслабляется.  
  
— Принял, — отвечает, откладывая винтовку в сторону, и перекатывается на спину. Закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает.  
  


***

  
Дэрил летит по скоростной трассе, аккуратно петляя между большегрузами и легковушками. В уши бьют басы и гитарные переливы любимой группы, серая полоса дороги убегает под колеса мотоцикла, а сердце колотится от чистого адреналина, растекающегося по телу ни с чем не сравнимым ощущением свободы. Он выжимает газ, прибавляя скорость, чувствуя вибрирующую мощь байка и бьющий в грудь ветер.  
  
Просто лететь, забить на все. Не накручивать себя. Не думать.  
  
Но сегодня не думать не получается. Вспоминается, как бездумно он гонял по объездной дороге совсем не потому, что хотел ощутить адреналиновый всплеск, а стараясь успокоиться после серьезной ссоры с Риком. Так же выжимал газ, выплескивая бурлящую злость на его собственнические замашки. Он сорвался, высказал в лицо все, что раздражало, напоследок бросив: «Не нравится — вали!» На самом деле он не ожидал, что Рик так и сделает: со злостью швырнет ключи на стол и, не сказав ни слова, уйдет, хлопнув дверью. Он думал, что все, гребаный финал. Но когда вернулся, Рик ждал в коридоре и у двери в квартиру дернул его на себя и до боли прижался к губам, сказав, что не может без него жить, не может допустить даже мысли, что он прикоснется к кому-нибудь и что кто-то другой прикоснется к нему.  
  
Как выяснилось позже, это была, конечно же, ложь.  
  
Дэрил смирился, что чувство не пройдет. Он больше не пытается убедить себя, что другой человек сможет заменить Рика. Это бессмысленно. Вот такое блядское дерьмо. Возможно, разговор наконец поставит точку. Этот «контрольный в лоб» чертовски необходим.  
  
Через четыре дня вернется брат, и как дальше повернется жизнь, думать совсем не хочется. Скорее всего, они, как мечтал Мэрл, арендуют мастерскую где-нибудь в Ньюпорте или в любом другом тихом месте. Мэрл не останется в Атланте, а он не оставит брата. Без вариантов. А Рик… Его не должно это волновать. У Рика семья.  
  
Дэрил сбавляет скорость на подъезде в коттеджный поселок. Проехав по чистой зеленой улочке с однотипными белыми домами и ухоженными лужайками, паркуется у гаража дома Хершела, ставит байк на подножку и снимает шлем.  
  
Входная дверь громко хлопает. Мэгги выскакивает на крыльцо в фартуке, перепачканная мукой.  
  
— Дэрил! — Она сбегает по ступенькам и прыгает ему на шею.  
  
— Привет, Мэг. Остригла свои лохмы, — фыркает Дэрил, и она тыкает пальцем ему в нос, оставляя белый мучной след.  
  
— Тебе тоже не помешает. — Мэгги улыбается и тянет его в дом. — Папа в библиотеке.  
  
Дэрил следует за ней, снимает куртку в коридоре, пока она рассказывает новости о своей жизни в Нью-Йорке. Он долго привыкал, что в семье могут быть искренние отношения, без грубости и побоев, и что его могут любить просто так, ничего не требуя взамен. Он кивает, стирая с носа муку.  
  
— И когда вы?.. — Дэрил делает неопределенный жест, и Мэгги смеется.  
  
— Скоро, — отвечает и добавляет: — Не вздумай сбегать. Я пеку яблочный пирог.  
  
Дэрил глубоко вдыхает аромат корицы и яблок, игнорируя заурчавший моментально желудок.  
  
— Положи с собой, — просит он и качает головой в ответ на разочарованный взгляд. — Как-нибудь в другой раз. Не дуйся.  
  
Он проходит дальше по коридору в библиотеку, а по совместительству и рабочий кабинет, стучит в дверь и заходит. После яркого солнца полумрак комнаты кажется чернильной тьмой — пунктик принципиального хозяина дома, предпочитающего уютный свет настольных ламп ярким современным светильникам.  
  
— Уже не ждал. — Хершел закрывает книгу и откладывает ее в сторону. — У тебя был тяжелый день, и я решил, ты сразу поедешь домой.  
  
Дэрил привычно плюхается в кожаное кресло напротив. Подгибает одну ногу и тянется к вазе с конфетами. Развернув одну, запихивает в рот.  
  
— Все равно нужно забрать вещи. Мэгги задержится?  
  
— Да, пока Бет не станет лучше. Спасибо, что помог.  
  
Дэрил кивает, перекатывая конфету во рту и вдруг вспоминая, как Мэгги заставляла читать книги, постоянно подкладывая их ему под подушку. Настырная засранка.  
  
Хершел откидывается назад и некоторое время изучающе смотрит на него.  
  
— Мэрла выпускают двадцать седьмого, — напоминает он, — помнишь?  
  
— Да, — кивает Дэрил. — Проблем не было?  
  
— Ты же знаешь своего брата. Он не может спокойно ждать. Сцепился с кем-то. Пришлось звать на свидание вдову Брендон, чтобы уладить возникшие проблемы. Уведомление уже получил?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Мэрл говорил, что планирует делать дальше?  
  
Последние пару лет брат с неохотой общался и отдалился, насколько это было возможно. А когда Дэрил навещал его, Мэрл красноречиво поглядывал на часы. Намеки Дэрил понимал отлично: его не хотели видеть, как и разговаривать с ним. Брат не простил.  
  
Им пришлось продать все, что было, чтобы оплатить услуги хорошего адвоката. Часть денег дал Грин и не взял обратно. У них ничего нет. Придется начинать с нуля.  
  
— Ничего не говорил, — пожимает плечами Дэрил, разворачивая еще одну конфету. — Но я думаю, он не захочет оставаться в Атланте.  
  
— С ним будет сложно. — Хершел чуть наклоняется, машинально перекладывая толстую папку на другую сторону письменного стола, и начинает вертеть в пальцах ручку. — Но все будет хорошо. А я хотел поговорить с тобой о Граймсе. — Внимательный взгляд останавливается на нем. Хершел смотрит обеспокоенно, словно ждет хоть какой-то реакции, но Дэрил молчит, так что он вздыхает и продолжает: — Я должен знать, что у тебя все в порядке.  
  
Дэрил поджимает губы. Настроение портится. Хочется свалить прямо сейчас, чтобы не видеть озабоченного лица напротив.  
  
Сегодня вся эта неопределенность закончится. Осталось недолго.  
  
— Я разберусь с этим, — тихо отвечает, чувствуя себя неуютно под пристальным взглядом.  
  
— Надеюсь, не так, как ты разбирался с этим в прошлый раз. Не хотелось бы увидеть снова, во что ты превращаешь свою жизнь. До сих пор помню, в каком состоянии я нашел тебя в мотеле.  
  
Дэрил отводит глаза в сторону и нервно кусает губы, рассматривая полки с книгами за плечом Хершела. Стыдный жар ползет на лицо.  
  
— Этого больше не повторится.  
  
— Это недопустимо. И знай, второй раз я не смогу прикрыть тебя.  
  
— Я же сказал…  
  
— Ты должен понять мое беспокойство. — Хершел шумно выдыхает. — Дэрил, слышишь меня? Я не хочу лезть в твою жизнь, но, если ваши стычки начнут привлекать ненужное внимание, я не смогу ничем помочь. Граймс входит в лучшую команду по наркоконтролю, и его голова останется целой, чего не могу сказать о твоей.  
  
Хершел всегда говорит прямо, как есть, не щадит и не пытается смягчить правду, какой бы неприятной она ни была. И Дэрилу это нужно как никогда. Он кивает, глядя куда угодно, только не в глаза Хершелу.  
  
— Понял.  
  
Они с Мэрлом узнали о двоюродном брате матери на ее похоронах. Он приехал на кладбище самым последним и стоял с двумя своими дочерьми чуть поодаль. Высокий и седой, в хорошем костюме, о чем тогда не преминул съязвить их отец, Хершел был словно из другого мира. Мира людей, живущих в достатке, который Дэрил ненавидел.  
  
С момента похорон матери Хершел был на связи, приезжал, желая познакомиться с ними поближе, хотя ни он, ни Мэрл, ни тем более их отец, для которого смерть жены ровным счетом ничего не значила, не горели желанием продолжать общаться с новоявленным родственником-полицейским, о котором никогда не рассказывала их мать. Дэрил помнил, как лишь однажды мать обмолвилась, что она для своей семьи была паршивой овцой.  
  
Все изменилось, когда умер их отец. У Мэрла с работой был напряг, а он неделями не ночевал дома. В те дни, когда приезжал Хершел, Дэрил сразу же сваливал, чтобы не общаться с занудным, как тогда казалось, стариканом, и не понимал, с какого хрена Мэрл общается с ним. И зачем они с братом Хершелу сдались, думал он тогда. Сидел бы в своем хорошем доме в благоустроенном районе и не лез к ним.  
  
Дэрил перестал грубить, когда Хершел помог им вылезти из долгов, а затем одолжил деньги Мэрлу на долю в мастерской. А когда он вляпался в дерьмо — стал единственным, кроме Шейна, кто не бросил его, и сделал для Мэрла все возможное, чтобы срок был минимальным и был шанс досрочного освобождения.  
  
Дэрил жил у Грина после того, как брата посадили. Этот строгий мужчина поначалу раздражал до белого каления своей основательностью, идиотскими правилами и принципами. И ему, привыкшему совершенно к иным условиям, адаптироваться к нормальной жизни было чертовски сложно. Но выбора не оставалось: либо вылезти из дерьма, либо окончательно на дно. Хершел дал ему шанс изменить свою жизнь, и Дэрил не сглупил, как сделал бы раньше. Хершел воспользовался связями, чтобы устроить его в полицейскую академию, и после выпуска забрал к себе в участок. Да, черт побери, он сделал больше, чем его отец за всю жизнь.  
  


***

  
Ближе к девяти вечера Дэрил наконец заезжает на парковку рядом с домом, глушит движок, но не спешит слезать с мотоцикла. Волнение растет, как снежный ком, с каждой минутой. Интересно, Рик позвонит? Когда он приедет? И приедет ли вообще? Дэрил закуривает и отвечает сам себе: приедет. Потому что это Рик.   
  
Мысли, словно гудящий рой, наполняют голову. Эта борьба с самим собой загоняет в угол. Еще не поздно поехать в бар и забить на обещание, напоминает он себе, или отключить к херам телефон. Рик сказал, что для него он — блядь. Так какого хрена ему нужно от бляди? Зачем искать повод поговорить? Зачем таскаться за ним по барам? Зачем, если в его правильной жизни все хорошо?  
  
В голову лезут воспоминания о прошедшей операции, и пережитый страх за Граймса прошивает дрожью. Нахрена поперся без каски и в одном бронежилете, чертов идиот? Как всегда, рисковал, сука. Словно похуй на свою жизнь и на то, что он не переживет, если… Липкий холодный пот проступает на спине. Если потеряет его окончательно. Какой смысл в том, что он раздувает обиду, злится, взращивает ненависть, мучается бесконечным самоедством и одновременно с этим отчаянно на что-то надеется, если Рика не будет? Совсем не будет. Дэрил с трудом сглатывает, глядя на свернувшую на парковку машину, нервно сминает фильтр сигареты пальцами и, чтобы отвлечься, набирает Шейна, ведь что бы между ними ни произошло — они друзья, поговорить и объясниться нужно, тем более он действительно повел себя как мудак, зная, что ничего не получится, и позволяя Шейну думать обратное. А так как на звонки Шейн не отвечает, Дэрил оставляет голосовое сообщение, чтобы тот приехал мириться, как только сможет.  
  
Рик стоит у двери в квартиру, прислонившись спиной к стене и чуть наклонив голову вбок. Дэрил на секунду замирает у лифта и бросает быстрый взгляд на Рика, как назло, вспоминая, как он встречал его раньше. Острая тоска колет под ребрами. Дэрил неторопливо идет по ставшему слишком коротким коридору и волнуется с каждым шагом все сильнее. От взгляда Рика печет лицо. Это злит. Вот какого хрена? Это не он должен волноваться, а Рик.  
  
Дэрил старается выглядеть равнодушным, но, подойдя ближе, снова окидывает его взглядом, цепляясь за темные круги под глазами.  
  
— Привет. — Граймс отлипает от стены и нервно трет пальцы, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.  
  
Дэрил кивает, делая вид, что занят поиском ключей, которые, как назло, находятся в кармане слишком быстро. Он открывает и толкает дверь, сдвигаясь в сторону. Рик шагает в темноту и сразу щелкает выключателем. Усмехнувшись, Дэрил закрывает дверь и стягивает с плеч куртку. Помимо его желания их глаза встречаются.  
  
— Спасибо, что согласился, — тут же говорит Рик, неуверенно улыбаясь.  
  
— Будто у меня был выбор, — отвечает он и напрягается, потому что Рик продолжает смотреть, настороженно и как-то изучающе, и внезапная досадная мысль, что, если говорить начистоту, выбор на самом деле был, только усиливает раздражение. И судя по тому, как Рик смотрит, он тоже отлично это понимает. Да и черт с ним, пусть думает, что хочет. Дэрил протискивается между ним и стеной и вешает ключи на крючок.  
  
Маленькая кухня становится еще меньше, и находиться здесь с Граймсом, совсем как раньше, но ни хрена не так — убийственно тяжело. Тошно. Хочется спрятаться куда-нибудь от выедающего мозг взгляда. Усталость от всей этой херни, от бесконечно выматывающего образа Рика Граймса, прочно поселившегося в полностью поехавшей башке, наваливается все сильнее. И зачем ему нужно обязательно услышать от Рика то, что он и так знает? Возможно, после разговора будет проще отпустить его окончательно. Может быть, Рику этот разговор также необходим. Чувство вины или еще что-то…  
  
Дэрил вытягивает из пачки сигарету и опирается о подоконник, не глядя на Рика.  
  
— Говори уже, что хотел.  
  
Рик вздыхает как-то потерянно и трет ладонью переносицу.  
  
— Не похоже, что ты действительно хочешь слушать, — говорит, делая шаг к кухонной стойке, и, как делал всегда раньше, опирается о столешницу задницей.  
  
Дэрил раздражённо втыкает сигарету в пепельницу.  
  
— С хера ли мне хотеть? Я твоего дерьма наслушался.   
  
Обида проходится внутри жгучей волной. Он столько раз представлял, что Рик мог бы сказать. «Прости, у нас был классный секс, но я женат, у меня скоро родится ребенок, и поэтому…», «Прости, я передумал и решил все прекратить…» Или проще: «Ты мне надоел, так что…» Или ничего бы не сказал. Или солгал бы снова. Не привыкать же — лгать, глядя в глаза.  
  
Сколько раз он сам без объяснений кидал? Просто уходил. Удалял номер телефона, и все. Блядь, да он забывал имена тех, с кем спал, уже на следующий день, а чаще и не знал. Тогда почему дергается? И почему так дьявольски больно?   
  
Дэрил упрямо вздергивает подбородок. В груди медленно разгорается злость. Еще немного, и его понесет. Сдержаться не сможет. Никогда не мог. Не с ним. Граймс одним своим присутствием не дает удержать язык за зубами, так и хочется вывалить все давно накопленное ему в лицо. Схватить за грудки и потрясти, а лучше врезать, заставить рассказать, чего он, сука, всем этим добивался. Дэрил сжимает зубы и отворачивается, стараясь удержать контроль над собой.  
  
— Мне казалось, что полтора года назад ты не считал это дерьмом, — тихо произносит Рик, и Дэрил скрипит зубами. Совсем Граймс охуел, идиота из себя строит?.. — Я не понимаю, почему… — Рик на секунду замолкает, — почему ты все оборвал?  
  
— Серьезно, блядь? — Дэрил резко разворачивается, и Рик тут же напрягается, видя выражение его лица. — Ты не понимаешь, да? Это  _мне_  надо рассказывать то, что ты мне рассказать не удосужился? — Он шагает вперед, подходя ближе к Рику, и непонимание в его глазах только заставляет вспыхнуть огонь внутри еще сильнее. Дэрил сжимает кулаки и замирает в двух шагах от него, очень медленно и тихо выговаривая: — Нахера мне это нужно? А, Рик? Может, ты пойдёшь и подкатишь яйца к другому идиоту? Будешь вешать лапшу на уши ему?  
  
Дэрил понимает, что с каждым жестом, с каждым словом демонстрирует Рику свои чувства, свою боль, но уже не может остановиться. Рик впивается в него настороженным, колким взглядом, поджимает губы и хмурится сильнее.  
  
За все то время, что они прожили вместе, Дэрил научился улавливать его настроение. Они прошли полный круг, пытаясь понять друг друга и научиться жить вместе. Он помнит, как в глазах Рика отражается тоска, желание, забота. Раньше он думал, что знает, как выглядит в его глазах любовь. Вот только ее не было. Он ошибался. И сейчас во взгляде голубых глаз нет ничего, кроме разгорающейся злости.  
  
Рик напрягается еще сильнее. На его щеках играют желваки. Вот только Дэрилу похуй.  
  
— По-моему, единственным идиотом был я, — говорит Рик наконец. В голосе злость и горечь. — Мог бы сказать, а не тыкать в лицо, что по-прежнему свободен трахаться с кем угодно. На нашей, блядь, кровати!  
  
Дэрил отшатывается. Лицо мгновенно вспыхивает. От убийственно холодного взгляда по всему телу прокатывается дрожь.  
  
— А ты бы меня в ответ познакомил со своей беременной женой? — выплевывает, с раздражением понимая, как отчетливо звучат в его голосе долго сдерживаемые боль и обида. — Когда ты хотел мне сказать?  
  
Рик дергается, как от пощечины, и впивается пристальным взглядом в его лицо, словно пытаясь прочесть что-то на нем. Дэрил резко выдыхает и ждет, когда Рик поставит гребаную точку. Нервы натянуты до предела, под ребрами колотится сердце, и кажется, еще мгновение — и все внутри лопнет с оглушительным звоном. «Ну давай, сука, — практически умоляет он, — давай, блядь. Давай. Говори, черт тебя дери!» Но Рик молча смотрит на него. И в какой-то момент Дэрил видит, как в его лице что-то меняется. Растерянность и замешательство в глазах сменяются неверием, а затем Рик прищуривается и во взгляде появляется то самое выражение, какое бывает в моменты, когда он что-то обдумывает или анализирует с особой тщательностью.  
  
— Ты встретился с Лори? — неожиданно спрашивает Рик, и Дэрил переводит на него недоуменный взгляд.  
  
Какого хрена? Неужели нельзя сказать правду без лишних вопросов? Это злит еще больше. Как и то, что Рик ничего не отрицает. Не заливает, что он ошибся и все не так. Черт, а ведь в глубине души он надеялся на это. Дэрил криво усмехается, чувствуя, как мышцы на лице практически сводит.  
  
— Твоя жена — баба с железными яйцами. Внятно мне все объяснила, — резко отвечает он, глядя, как глаза Рика ошарашенно распахиваются, а на щеки ползет румянец. Что, сука, не ожидал? И едко добавляет: — Раз ты не смог.  
  
Рик замирает и смотрит невыносимо тоскливым взглядом.  
  
— Дэрил, я хотел сказать.  
  
Внутри моментально сжимается. Становится жарко, словно его накачивают жидким огнем. И больно так, что жжет в глазах.  
  
— Но не сказал.  
  
Рик делает шаг к нему.  
  
— Дэрил…  
  
Он разворачивается и складывает руки на груди, словно пытаясь защититься от скользящего по нему взгляда. Соображать, когда Рик  _так_  смотрит, невозможно. Перед тем как отвести глаза в сторону, Дэрил опускает взгляд на его губы, и Рик их автоматически облизывает.  
  
— Блядь, я не понимаю, какого хера я вообще с тобой разговариваю. Вали к жене и ребёнку, — не выдерживает он. Это почти на грани. Еще немного, и он слетит с катушек. Словно еще одно слово, взгляд — и все… В висках колотит. Внутри скребет от дикого желания схватить Рика за воротник и врезать по роже. — Сними себе другого идиота и трахай мозги ему, раз у тебя такое хобби… — Рик шумно втягивает воздух, и в его взгляде отражается столько всего, что Дэрил срывается: — Но отъебись уже от меня!  
  
Все. Сорвался. На хуй это все. Дэрил резко отворачивается и стремительно идет к входной двери. Плевать, что сбегает из собственной квартиры. Не в первый раз. Рик прикроет за собой дверь, когда будет уходить. Еще одна секунда здесь, и он просто взорвется. Он зол и одновременно ощущает, будто снова вернулся на полтора года назад. Сука Граймс превращает его в полное дерьмо своими словами, своим взглядом, одним своим гребаным присутствием.  
  
Он не успевает дойти до двери несколько шагов, как его резко разворачивают. Рука, словно разжавшаяся пружина, тут же дергается навстречу Рику. Дэрил настолько сильно хочет свести свой кулак с его скулой, что не думает ни о чем другом. Рик перехватывает. Черт. Он поздно вспоминает, что Рик хорошо башкой приложился, не хватает еще добавить. Дэрил опускает руку. Только вот ладонь Рика с нее так и не исчезает, крепко удерживая.  
  
— Отпусти, — почти рычит Дэрил, пытаясь стряхнуть его хватку.  
  
Но Рик игнорирует его и не отводит взгляд.  
  
— Не отпущу.  
  
И звучит это так, будто он говорит совсем не про руку.  
  
— Я тебя не отпущу. — Рик чуть сильнее сжимает пальцы. — Да, я был женат. Но это была фикция. Это не был реальный брак.  
  
Дэрил снова дергает рукой, глядя поверх плеча Рика. Хмыкает. Ну да, как же. А он такой идиот снова верить.  
  
— Она знала, что я предпочитаю мужчин, до того, как мы поженились. — Рик сжимает другой рукой его плечо. — Мы с Лори не жили вместе. — Он переводит дыхание и почти шепчет: — Посмотри на меня.  
  
Дэрил сглатывает. Запястье горит, словно Рик сжимает его раскаленными клещами. Как на него смотреть, когда от одного голоса он почти плывет? Это было ошибкой. Не нужно было соглашаться на разговор. Осознание, насколько он в дерьме, скручивает внутренности в ноющий узел.  
  
— Послушай, — голос у Рика становится ниже, — она не была беременна от меня. Я с ней даже не спал.  
  
Он замолкает, и Дэрил тоже молчит, ощущая на себе тяжелый взгляд, совершенно не зная, что сказать.  
  
— Ты все оборвал из-за этого?.. Посмотри на меня, — в голосе Рика такая мольба, что сердце сладко екает. — Пожалуйста. Я должен все тебе объяснить.  
  
Голос сводит на нет все желание послать его подальше. Да что за нахуй? Вместо того, чтобы вымещать свою злость, он стоит, как столб, вдыхая аромат туалетной воды и слушая голос, от которого по телу пробегают мурашки.  
  
— Дэрил. — Рик ослабляет хватку на его запястье. Мягко проводит пальцами выше, почти до локтя и, рвано вдохнув, отпускает. — Я же чуть не свихнулся… Чуть не убил тебя тогда. Черт. Я был на грани…  
  
Дэрил сглатывает, все так же избегая его взгляда. Ощущать Рика так близко сейчас — пытка, которая бьет по всем нервным окончаниям. Он хочет, чтобы между ними было пространство… или хоть что-то, стол, например.  
  
— Я решил, что не нужен тебе. Что ты лгал, что… просто не мог сказать. — Рик переводит дыхание, и его пальцы вновь скользят по руке Дэрила вверх и вниз. — Ты знал, во сколько я приеду, — медленно говорит Рик и снова сжимает ладонь на его запястье. — Ты знал, что я увижу. Ты рассчитывал на это. Вот так. Разом все… Да? Ты даже не захотел услышать меня.  
  
Дэрил молчит, пытаясь переварить все, что услышал. От железной хватки на запястье ощутимо больно.  
  
— Отпусти.  
  
— Я должен знать, — продолжает Рик и уже требовательно добавляет: — Посмотри на меня. Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи правду.  
  
Под пристальным, ожидающим ответа взглядом становится тошно. Дэрил поднимает глаза. Что он теряет, если скажет все как есть? Да похуй.  
  
— Я доверял тебе, сукин сын. — Дэрил смотрит прямо в глаза Рику. — Ты же, блядь, знал, что я чувствую к тебе… — Рик сглатывает и чуть дергается вперед, вероятно, желая что-то сказать, но останавливается. Дэрил делает глубокий вдох; от жгучей обиды стискивает внутренности. — Если бы к тебе привалила моя беременная жена и… — он замолкает и старается выровнять дыхание. Но не выходит. Блядь. Какого хуя он оправдывается? Да что за гребаный пиздец? Он отворачивается. — Ты не сказал. Я сделал выводы и все решил сам.  
  
— Да, я не сказал. Я виноват. Но ты не дал мне шанса объяснить! Ты мог ответить на звонок! Открыть чертову дверь! — Рик переводит дыхание, вцепляется в его плечо и разворачивает к себе. Вглядывается в его лицо. — А что сделал ты? Ты притащил в нашу постель шлюху, Дэрил! Ты трахался на нашей постели!  
  
— Да пошел ты! — тут же огрызается Дэрил, прищуривая глаза, чувствуя, как Рик сильнее сжимает пальцы. Слова режут по живому. — Отвали уже от меня!  
  
— Прости, — тихо произносит Рик, рвано выдыхая, и отпускает. — Я не думал, что с разводом будут проблемы. Тем более не мог предположить, что Лори решит родить себе ребенка. Я хотел все рассказать. Я много дней ждал тебя здесь, но тебя не было. Тебя не было, черт возьми!  
  
Дэрил медленно дышит. В груди колет от внезапного понимания, что он действительно мог ошибаться. И, вероятно, ошибался. И на самом деле в разрыве по большей части виноват не Рик, а он. Он мог узнать все в тот самый вечер, когда не открыл дверь. Они могли все решить. Они бы сильно поссорились. Но он не наделал бы столько ошибок.  
  
— Я подумал, ты выкинул меня из своей жизни. — Рик смотрит так, как никогда не смотрел раньше. В его глазах отчаянная надежда и тоска.  
  
— Какого черта не сказал сразу, что женат? Думаешь, я бы не понял тебя?  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга, не отводя глаз.  
  
— Я ошибся, решив, что смогу справиться с разводом быстро. Не хотел напрягать тебя своими проблемами. Я чертовски ошибся. — Рик неуверенно поднимает руку и прикасается к его щеке. Невесомо гладит теплыми пальцами. — Ты нужен мне, — шепчет он, и Дэрил слышит, как меняется его дыхание. — Не могу без тебя, Дэрил. Скажи мне хоть что-нибудь.  
  
Сдержать порыв податься вперед и прижаться к теплой ладони сильнее невероятно тяжело. Дэрил чувствует, что Рик говорит правду. И вина обрушивается неудержимой лавиной. Почему он не открыл дверь?  
  
— Прости, — тихо говорит Дэрил, и в глазах Рика мелькает отчаяние. Он громко сглатывает, видимо, понимая неправильно, и медленно убирает руку. Стоит еще мгновение, почти вплотную, словно ждет чего-то, а затем отстраняется.  
  
— Я понимаю, — его шепот едва слышен. — Слишком поздно.  
  
— Рик…  
  
Они оба поворачиваются на звук лязгающего ключа в замке. Дэрил напрягается и с силой прикусывает губы. Это Шейн. Как не вовремя, блядь.  
  
— Ты кого-то ждешь? — спрашивает Рик, и ответить он уже не успевает.  
  
Дверь открывается. Шейн застывает на пороге, сжимая в руках полный пакет, и переводит взгляд с него на Рика. Дэрил растерянно смотрит, не зная, что сказать.  
  
— Упс… — запоздало тянет Шейн, встретившись глазами с Дэрилом. — Помешал, да? — И, не дождавшись ответа, заходит в квартиру, толкая Рика плечом.  
  
Шейн проходит на кухню и гремит дверцей холодильника.  
  
— Ты мог сказать, что не свободен. — Рик не смотрит на него. И, пока Дэрил соображает, что сказать, выходит из квартиры, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь.  
  
— Черт. — Дэрил прислоняется спиной с стене и давит на корню порыв догнать и вернуть его. Он поворачивает ключ, закрывая дверь.  
  
Вернувшись на кухню и наконец вытряхнув из пачки сигарету, Дэрил прикуривает и жадно затягивается.  
  
— Черт.  
  
Шейн медленно разворачивается. Его полный безнадежности взгляд бьет наотмашь.  
  
— Ты звонил мне. Я решил, ты все обдумал, — говорит он и, вздохнув, добавляет: — И видимо, ты все обдумал.  
  
Дэрил делает медленный вдох.  
  
— Шейн…  
  
— Заткнись. — Шейн криво улыбается, глядя на него. — Гребаный ты мудак, Дэрил.  
  
Дэрил не отводит взгляд, и Шейн подходит ближе и стискивает рукой футболку на его плече. Дэрил смотрит прямо ему в глаза, даже не думая уворачиваться, если Шейн ударит. Заслужил.  
  
— Я знал, что между нами ничего не будет. Я не идиот, Дэрил. — Шейн хмыкает. — Хочешь догнать своего придурка? Или мы поговорим? Я был в Лейкпорте, как ты просил. Есть неплохой вариант для мастерской Мэрла.  
  
Дэрил чуть улыбается. Догнать придурка — хорошая идея. Но с Риком он поговорит завтра.


	6. С чистого листа

Рик долго стоит у лифта, не решаясь нажать кнопу вызова. Внутри творится настоящее безумие: гулкие удары сердца отдаются в висках, а горло сжимается в болезненном спазме. И он глотает воздух рваными вдохами, гоня прочь желание вернуться и спросить еще раз, убедиться, что «прости» означало именно «прости», а не что-то другое, слабой надеждой зашевелившееся внутри.  
  
Но вместо того, чтобы вернуться, давит пальцем потрескавшуюся кнопку и, когда обшарпанные двери с противным скрежетом закрываются за спиной, опирается о стену. С силой трет лицо, вспоминая сверкающие злостью серые глаза и упрямо сжатые губы Дэрила. Шок от осознания, что Дэрил винил во всем его, бьет под дых словно молотом. Его мутит. Хочется согнуться и выблевать внутренности. За все время, что они были вместе, Дэрил ни разу не солгал ему. Недоговаривал, уходил от прямого ответа, грубил, посылал, но не лгал. Дэрил не был инициатором расставания, он сказал, что сделал выводы и порвал отношения единственным способом, не оставляющим никаких вопросов. Знал, что это ударит в самое сердце. Рик стонет от полнейшей беспомощности. А как бы отреагировал он? Однозначного ответа Рик дать не может, хотя точно уверен, что дал бы шанс объясниться, когда немного бы остыл. Но Дэрил другой, и Рик прекрасно знает, каким упертым тот может быть.  
  
Он на автомате доезжает до дома, ставит машину на парковку и, лишь закрыв дверь своей квартиры, позволяет себе в изнеможении сползти по стене. Вся его хваленая стойкость расползается на болящие кровоточащие лоскуты.  
  
Рик стонет, сжимая переносицу пальцами.  
  
— Блядь, — шепчет в темноту, отлично понимая, насколько Лори могла быть убедительной, если это ей было нужно. Кому как не ему знать об этом.  
  
Становится ясно, почему Лори так победно улыбалась, когда он приехал и сказал, что согласен на все ее условия. Рик закрывает лицо руками, чувствуя, как дрожат пальцы. Почему он такой идиот? Почему сдался, не попытавшись еще раз поговорить? Пошел на поводу у разъедающих эмоций, позволил удушающей ревности ослепить себя. Куда делись его интуиция и полицейское чутье? Он ведь знал Дэрила и, глядя ему в глаза, все бы понял. Может быть, Дэрил тоже знал это и потому исчез, не желая выставлять напоказ свои чувства?  
  
Рик перебирает в памяти их вынужденное общение по работе, перепалки в спортзале, взгляды, полные ненависти, и свои бесполезные попытки поговорить. Дэрил то выпускал шипы, то старательно изображал равнодушие, а взгляд, полный злости, прошивал насквозь. Разве так реагировал бы человек, которому все равно?  
  
В груди больно давит. Его ошибка погребла под собой их обоих, разрушила все, что было. А теперь что?.. Дэрил дал ему уйти. Сказал, что не имеет смысла ворошить прошлое. Значит ли это, что он все обдумал и решил не давать их отношениям второго шанса? Неужели это действительно все?  
  
Рик доходит по дивана и, не раздеваясь, падает на него, запрокидывая голову на спинку. В голову лезут самые идиотские предположения, и он тихо смеется. Идиот. Просто полный идиот. Он съезжает по спинке и поджимает ноги. Пытается не накручивать себя еще больше, но не может совладать с дикой ревностью. Дэрил сейчас со своим любовником. Нет, не так. Дэрил не дал бы ключи от квартиры просто любовнику. Этот парень ему гораздо ближе.  
  
Вот ответ. Что хочешь с этим, то и делай. Кричи, разбивай кулаки… Результата — ноль. Заставить человека любить невозможно.  
  
Рик почти проваливается в сон, когда в кармане вибрирует телефон. Он подскакивает, на ходу вытаскивая мобильный, и сразу же нажимает «принять», стараясь говорить ровно, но голос хрипло срывается:  
  
— Дэрил?  
  
В трубке молчат. Рик слышит рваные вдохи, повторяя про себя: «Пожалуйста, ответь. Пожалуйста, ответь. Пожалуйста…»  
  
— Я не смог…  
  
Рик шумно сглатывает, облизывая вмиг пересохшие губы. Голос Дэрила звучит глухо и пьяно тягуче:  
  
— Нужно было открыть дверь и поговорить. Но я не смог…  
  
— Я должен был сказать тебе о Лори сразу, — перебивает он, вскакивая с дивана, и, нервно меряя комнату шагами, продолжает: — Я не знал, что все так обернется…  
  
— Какого хуя ты не сказал? Я, по-твоему, не в курсе, что такое фиктивный брак? Блядь, я же… Черт подери тебя, Граймс!  
  
Слушая в трубке прерывистое дыхание, Рик сжимает телефон так, что сводит пальцы.  
  
— Прости меня, — шепчет, не зная, как найти правильные слова, чтобы Дэрил понял, насколько он сожалеет.  
  
— Твоя жена была очень убедительна, Граймс. Я просто… Блядь. Я не знал, что думать… Я смотрел на ее живот и…  
  
Дэрил замолкает, и Рик слышит его тяжелое дыхание, представляя, что он мог подумать и как сразу же стали выглядеть в его глазах их отношения.  
  
— Дэрил…  
  
— Я думал, ты, сука, счастлив со своей семьей. А я пытался как-то, блядь, жить дальше без тебя, засранец ты гребаный.  
  
Рик сильно прикусывает губу.  
  
— Что мне сделать, чтобы все исправить?  
  
Дэрил долго молчит в трубку.  
  
— Полтора года, блядь, — со злостью говорит он, — ты, сука, ждал полтора года, когда мог все объяснить раньше.  
  
Сказать в оправдание нечего, и Рик молчит. Упрекнуть Дэрила в ответ — похерить заранее возможный шанс все исправить. Но отчаянная, сумасшедшая, почти пропавшая надежда загорается вновь.  
  
— Ненавижу тебя, Граймс.  
  
Дэрил отключается, а Рик опускается на диван, чувствуя, что за спиной словно выросли крылья.  
  


***

  
Будильник настойчиво трещит, врываясь оглушительным звоном в уши. Вытащив из-под одеяла руку, Дэрил пытается нащупать телефон, но попадается бутылка, которую он моментально сшибает на пол. С Шейном пить нельзя. Всегда одно и то же. Шейну ни хрена, а он мучается от похмелья.  
  
— Бля-я-ядь… — Голова раскалывается на тысячи мелких кусочков. Во рту — Сахара. — Боже.  
  
Дэрил кое-как встает с дивана. Стягивает потную футболку и бросает в кресло. Пошатываясь, направляется в душ.  
  
— Что? — хрипит взлохмаченному отражению в зеркале и залезает в ванну, подставляя лицо под теплые струи воды. Стоит, пережидая болезненную пульсацию в висках и, когда она немного стихает, выдавливает в ладонь гель для душа. Неторопливо растирает по груди пену и думает о Рике. Похоже, он звонил Граймсу после ухода Шейна и хрен знает что наговорил. Остается надеяться, что он не испортил все окончательно и Рик спишет его звонок на алкоголь.  
  
Дэрилу похуй на фиктивный брак и все остальное дерьмо. Рик разведен и вернулся, потому что так же, как и он, увяз в чувстве по самые яйца. Засранцу хочется верить. Рик нужен ему. И хотя вновь бросаться в этот омут страшно, Дэрил хочет этого до зуда под кожей. Сейчас он понимает, что жена Рика вскрыла его, как консервную банку, обнажив глубоко закопанные страхи: быть преданным, ненужным, неважным, лишним в жизни человека, которого он любит. И ее беременность ударила точно в цель. В тот момент Дэрил не мог адекватно думать обо всем этом. А потом думать стало поздно. Он притащил в их спальню своего друга, зная, что Шейн влюблен в него, и практически заставил себя трахнуть.  
  
Его передергивает. Рик сказал, что чуть не убил его, а он не уверен, что сам не спустил бы курок, увидев, как кто-то трахает его мужчину на их постели.  
  
Дэрил вылезает из душа и шлепает на кухню. Пьет только воду, потому что при одной мысли о еде, желудок сжимается.  
  
Он поговорит с Риком сегодня. И расскажет о Мэрле. Если начинать отношения снова, то никакой недоговоренности.  
  


***

  
Кофе и пара бутербродов ждут Дэрила на его столе. И гадать, кто принес завтрак, не нужно. Довольная рожа Аарона и улыбка в тридцать два зуба, а также открытые смешки вслед красноречиво оповещают: «Здесь был Граймс». Да и похуй. Дэрил салютует средним пальцем в ответ.  
  
— Вы помирились? — спрашивает Аарон, едва он, повесив куртку, плюхается на стул.  
  
Дэрил обхватывает еще горячий стакан ладонями. Неторопливо отпивает, прокатывая приятную горечь на языке.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но лицо у тебя довольное, — замечает Аарон, отодвигая в сторону папки и присаживаясь на край его стола. — Давай, рассказывай.  
  
— Мы поговорили. — Дэрил машинально крутит стакан с кофе.  
  
— Давно пора. — Аарон улыбается. — Рик заходил минут двадцать назад. Сказал, что ты приедешь голодный и тебе это понадобится.  
  
Дэрил не может сдержать улыбку. Он отпивает кофе и, развернув упаковку, откусывает большой кусок от сэндвича. Рик такой Рик. Чертов засранец. Не забыл, что он любит больше сыра.  
  
— Мы не помирились, — жуя, говорит он, — но все прояснили.  
  
Глаза Аарона загораются от любопытства, он наклоняется ближе.  
  
— И что вы решили?  
  
— Блядь, какой ты любопытный. — Дэрил качает головой. — Ты был прав, когда говорил, что я идиот. Надо было поговорить с ним сразу.  
  
Аарон облегченно выдыхает и встает.  
  
— Он не скрывает, что любит тебя, — шепчет он, наклонившись к его уху. — Все уши мне прожужжал.  
  
Дэрил улыбается.  
  
— Иди работай.  
  
Весь день Дэрил как на иголках. Он пытается занять себя отчетами, нервно поглядывая на лежащий поверх бумаг телефон, периодически поглаживает пальцем экран, удерживая себя от звонка. Отвлекать Рика не хочется. Часы медленно ползут один за другим. До конца рабочего дня Рик не появляется у них в отделе. Дэрил знает, что после любой операции предполагается куча писанины, и надеется, что Граймс этим и занят, но все равно волнуется.  
  
Он звонит Рику сразу же, как только спускается на парковку, но его телефон вне зоны доступа. Тревога мгновенно ползет по телу, как всегда раньше, когда Рик не отвечал или сбрасывал. Но сейчас ничего не остается, как поехать домой и ждать.  
  


***

  
Около десяти часов в дверь звонят знакомой комбинацией — два коротких и один длинный. Сердце мгновенно подпрыгивает к горлу и резко проваливается вниз. Дэрил вскакивает с дивана и быстро пересекает пространство комнаты до двери, сразу же распахивая ее.  
  
Их глаза встречаются.  
  
— Привет. — Рик неуверенно улыбается, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Понимаю, что поздно и завтра у тебя смена… Но я не мог ждать еще сутки, чтобы поговорить.  
  
Дэрил вцепляется в дверной косяк пальцами. Меньше всего его волнует то, что завтра у него смена. Все, о чем он сейчас думает, — Рик.  
  
— Надо было позвонить, прежде чем приезжать. Не знаю, почему я не…  
  
— Я ждал тебя, — перебивает Дэрил, вглядываясь в усталое лицо, считывая каждую эмоцию. В голубых загорается надежда, от которой щемит в груди. — Зайдешь или будем разговаривать в коридоре?  
  
Рик улыбается с теплотой и нежностью, ни на секунду не отводя взгляда, и Дэрил ощущает, как с плеч исчезает тяжелое бремя сомнений, обиды и вины. Он сдвигается, пропуская Рика в квартиру, и закрывает дверь.  
  
— Чертовски тяжелый день. Вся операция насмарку. У Губернатора щупальца далеко наверху. Его выпустили, и часа не прошло. Начальство рвет и мечет. — Взгляд Рика, бесконечно глубокий, затягивающий как в омут, медленно скользит на его губы. — Я скучал.  
  
Последние слова Рик произносит шепотом, чуть подавшись вперед, обдавая дыханием с едва уловимым ароматом кофе и запахом туалетной воды. От тихого голоса расходятся волны сладкой дрожи.  
  
Глаза Рика жадно скользят по его лицу.  
  
— Не мог ждать больше.  
  
Дэрил опускает взгляд на его губы. Он словно на старте, готовый сорваться с места, едва прозвучит выстрел. И отсчет последних секунд колотится в ушах вместе с пульсом. Дэрил напрягается, едва сдерживает себя, чтобы не обхватить открытую шею, притягивая Рика ближе, чтобы не зарыться пальцами в волосы. Воздух между ними становится тягучим, каждый вдох дурманит. Под кожей расползается горячий зуд, пальцы покалывает от желания снова почувствовать, прикоснуться, но Дэрил не двигается.  
  
— Тоже чертовски скучал по тебе, — произносит он, и дыхание Рика меняется, став медленным и глубоким.  
  
— Думал о тебе весь день. — Рик подается ближе.  
  
Хриплый голос отдается жаркой вибрацией в животе, и Дэрил, обхватывая ладонями лицо Рика, смотрит в глаза.  
  
— О чем ты думал?.. — шепчет он, и Рик судорожно вдыхает, сокращая последние сантиметры между ними.  
  
Они соприкасаются губами, и Дэрил слышит самый охрененный звук — низкий стон, отдающийся дрожью по всему телу. Рик скользит рукой по его шее, царапая короткими ногтями кожу, зарывается пальцами в волосы, сжимая до боли, и Дэрил заводится моментально, вспыхивает, словно в вены впрыскивают запредельную дозу жидкого огня. Он закрывает глаза, растворяясь в голодном поцелуе. Коридор заполняют приглушенные стоны. Как, блядь, он протянул так долго без Рика, единственного мужчины, которому он сдался целиком и полностью? Дэрил прижимается к нему всем телом, вцепляется в его плечи и ласкает его рот так, словно умрет, если остановится хоть на минуту. Придушенно стонет, когда Рик просовывает пальцы в шлевки его ремня и тянет еще ближе. Дэрил уверен, что кончит до того, как они доберутся до кровати. Он отрывается от губ Рика, лихорадочно глотая воздух, и встречает поплывший взгляд.  
  
— Не могу без тебя… — шепчет Рик, беспорядочно целуя его щеки, скулы, тянет за волосы, открывая шею, и прикусывая до сладкой боли.  
  
— О блядь, боже… — Дэрил ловит обжигающее рваное дыхание, и спину продирает дрожью от загривка до поясницы.  
  
В паху чертов полыхающий ад. Забытые прикосновения ощущаются так остро, что невыносимо терпеть. Он толкает Рика к стене и вжимается всем телом, вклинивая колено между ног, заставляя расставить их шире, притирается бедрами, чувствуя напряженный член Рика под плотной джинсой и его горячие ладони под своей футболкой. Рик опускает руки вниз, на его ягодицы, крепко сжимая, притягивая с каждым движением бедер все сильнее. И в этот момент все исчезает. Они трутся друг о друга, не останавливаясь. Зарывшись пальцами в мягкие кудряшки, Дэрил беспощадно врывается языком его рот, собственнически, желая показать, что Рик — его. Целует, словно завоевывает, берет свое, и Рик судорожно дышит приоткрытым ртом, уже не отвечая, только подаваясь бедрами навстречу.  
  
— Боже…  
  
— Смотри на меня, Рик, — выдыхает Дэрил, ловя беспомощный, темный взгляд, понимая, что это — все. Рик откидывает голову, глядя на него из-под ресниц. — Смотри на меня… Смотри… — В груди взмывает горячая волна, затапливая живот, сладко стекая ниже, чувствительно врезаясь в пах. — О блядь…  
  
Дэрил утыкается лбом в его плечо, так сильно кончая, что слабеют колени, и, чувствуя отголоски дрожи Рика, приваливается к нему, не в состоянии пошевелиться. Рик обхватывает за пояс, медленно скользя пальцами по его потной спине под футболкой, крепко удерживая. Дэрил расслабляется.  
  
Около минуты они стоят, не двигаясь, тяжело дышат и молчат, прислонившись к стене. А когда немного отпускает, Дэрил тянется к его губам, вкладывая в поцелуй всю нежность и любовь. Рик окидывает его долгим взглядом.  
  
— Не могу без тебя, — хрипло повторяет Рик, убирая с его лба взмокшие волосы, проводит пальцами вниз и вверх по его горлу и, наконец, обхватывает ладонью. Дэрилу сейчас настолько похуй, что, если бы Рик сжал руку, не остановил бы. Дэрил смотрит ему в глаза, открыто и прямо. Рик резко сжимает пальцы, взгляд на мгновение становится собственническим, но палец медленно гладит бешено пульсирующую вену на его шее. — Люблю тебя.  
  
Дэрил подается вперед, прижимается к его губам, мягко целуя, поглаживая пальцами скулы. Это все что ему нужно.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — отвечает он, и Рик разжимает пальцы, наклоняясь и лаская губами то место, которое сжимал, а когда Дэрил чуть откидывает голову, утыкается ему в шею.  
  
— Прости. — Рик обнимает сильнее. — Прости. — Он слегка прикусывает кожу и тут же влажно зализывает, посылая по телу теплую волну. — Я…  
  
— Блядь, не начинай извиняться, — вздыхает Дэрил, поднимая за подбородок его голову. И, глядя в глаза, добавляет: — Я сделал тебе больнее. Не знаю, что случилось у меня с мозгами, когда я…  
  
Рик качает головой, прикладывая пальцы к его губам, заставляя замолчать.  
  
— Давай оставим это в прошлом.  
  
— Я скучал по тебе. — Дэрил целует кончики его пальцев. — Чертовски сильно.  
  
Рик длинно выдыхает.  
  
— Боже, я не верю, что ты рядом.  
  
Дэрил утыкается носом в его волосы и улыбается.  
  
— Тоже.  
  
— Может, двинем из коридора? В душ. И желательно вместе.  
  
— Угу. — Выпускать Рика из объятий не хочется. Но идея залезть с ним в душ кажется соблазнительной.  
  
— Одолжишь мне белье? — Рик не поднимает головы с его плеча.  
  
— Твои вещи лежат там, куда ты их положил последний раз, — фыркает Дэрил. — Я не открывал твой шкаф.  
  
И Рик обнимает его еще сильнее.  
  


***

  
На работу Дэрил катастрофично опаздывает. Он выжимает газ, лавируя в плотном потоке машин, нервно поправляет перчатки на светофоре, но с его губ не сползает дурацкая улыбка. Перед глазами стоит взлохмаченный после сна Рик в его футболке, с припухшими после поцелуев и минета губами. Надо было проснуться раньше, тогда успел бы получить больше. В паху сладко тянет, и он глубоко вдыхает, чувствуя, как приятно ноют мышцы. Вспоминает ошалелый взгляд Рика, когда перекатился на спину и, посмотрев ему в глаза, развел ноги. Глаза у Рика стали совсем сумасшедшие, когда он толкнулся в него пальцами. Дэрил так и не смог никого подпустить к своей заднице, кроме пальцев Шейна, и то, когда пива в нем плескалось больше, чем нужно. Дрожь проходит по всему телу, и вибрация от движка мотоцикла только усугубляет ситуацию.  
  
Дэрил заезжает на парковку и, поставив мотоцикл, бегом бежит в корпус. Хорошо, если Аарон прикроет его или Форд задержится сам. Ему везет. Он успевает занять рабочее место за пару минут до того, как распахивается дверь и в кабинет входят спорящие друг с другом Форд и Хершел. Общая разработка операции занимает почти три часа, а потом он, вместе с напарником из отдела по наркоконтролю, получает данные, которые необходимо изучить, и сидит за компьютером, пока глаза не начинают слезиться.  
  
Аарон приносит ему кофе и поддергивает повыше воротник рубашки, выразительно хмыкая.  
  
— А я не мог понять, чего ты по стулу ерзаешь. А у тебя любовь.  
  
Дэрил отрывает взгляд от монитора и смотрит на смеющегося друга. Закидывает руку и трет ладонью шею.  
  
— Да иди ты. Завидуй молча. — Сдержать улыбку не получается.  
  
— Я не завидую, я рад. — Аарон садится за свой стол. — Давай по кофе и домой. Продолжим завтра.  
  
Они пьют кофе, затем выключают компьютеры и выходят из кабинета.  
  
— Дэрил, — слышит он голос Хершела и оборачивается, перевешивая куртку через плечо, — подожди.  
  
Аарон несильно хлопает его по спине и скрывается за дверью.  
  
Хершел выглядит взволнованным, шагая к нему по коридору. Его седые волосы слегка растрепаны, а в руке зажаты документы.  
  
— Послушай, двадцать седьмого ты не сможешь поехать за Мэрлом. — говорит Хершел, поравнявшись с ним. — Тебя отправляют в Вашингтон вместе с Аароном и Эриком. Это на пару дней. Но я не смог заменить тебя.  
  
Дэрил опирается о стену и хмурится. Это неприятная новость. Мэрл не поймет его.  
  
— Я тоже не смогу, — выдыхает Хершел. — Ты можешь попросить Шейна?  
  
Дэрил задумчиво жует губу. Шейна просить он не собирается. Он попросит Рика.  
  
— Дэрил?  
  
— Рик привезет его. — Глаза Хершела удивленно распахиваются. — Мы… В общем, я… — слова не хотят складываться, а от испытующего взгляда на лицо ползет жар. — У нас все серьезно, если ты думаешь, что это…  
  
Он замолкает, не договорив, и едва выдерживает долгий напряженный взгляд.  
  
— Дэрил, — со вздохом качает головой Хершел, — ты наступаешь на одни и те же грабли.  
  
— Я люблю его. — Он всегда думал, что признаться кому-то в своем чувстве будет сложно. Но слова срываются с губ, и вместо ожидаемого стыда накатывает облегчение, словно с грохотом обрушивается очередная стена.  
  
Взгляд напротив смягчается, на губах Хершела появляется улыбка, но в том, как сильно его пальцы сжимают плечо, — неподдельное беспокойство и забота.  
  
— Этого я и боялся… — Хершел замолкает, встретив его взгляд. — Если что-то пойдет не так, звони мне сразу.  
  
— Да. — Дэрил кивает и прощается с ним.  
  
Теперь самое сложное. Рассказать Рику, что он сломал жизнь своему брату.  
  


***

  
Рик молчит и смотрит в пол, уперев локти в бедра и опустив подбородок на сцепленные руки. И это страшно. Зная принципы Рика, можно предположить, что, как бы он ни относился к нему, это перечеркнет все. Дэрил закуривает уже хрен знает какую по счету сигарету, давится горьким дымом и все никак не может нарушить молчание первым. Втыкает в пепельницу окурок и снова тянется к пачке.  
  
— Дэрил, хватит курить, — останавливает тихий голос, и по телу ползет липкий холодок. — Почему ты не сказал раньше?  
  
Дэрил шумно сглатывает. Их глаза встречаются. Взгляд у Рика напряженный, цепкий, и ему хочется спрятаться.  
  
— Я заберу его. Об этом можешь не беспокоиться. — Рик складывает руки на груди и сверлит его глазами. — Но меня убивает другое. Ты не доверял мне. Неужели ты думал, что твои ошибки в прошлом изменят мое к тебе отношение?  
  
Дэрил щелкает зажигалкой, все же прикуривая сигарету. Мнет фильтр в пальцах. Затягивается.  
  
— Ты говорил, что такие люди не меняются. Сколько бы ни прошло времени. Что грязь не отмывается. — Он смотрит за плечо Рика, не в силах посмотреть ему в глаза. — Я помню.  
  
— Черт. — Рик порывисто поднимается с дивана и подходит к нему. Отбирает сигарету и, не отводя взгляда, тушит ее. Обхватывает лицо Дэрила ладонями. — Посмотри на меня.  
  
Дэрил так напряжен, что не может шевельнуться. Он рвано вдыхает и обнимает Рика за пояс, пряча глаза за челкой.  
  
— Посмотри на меня, — в голосе Рика раздражение. — Что творится в твоей голове? Как ты живешь с этим чувством вины? Мэрл твой брат. Он простил тебя в тот момент, когда сделал свой выбор. Дал тебе шанс соскочить. Ты разве не понял? Ты же знаешь, что от них не уйти. Черт. — Рик обнимает его за шею и сжимает так сильно, что у Дэрила начинает жечь в глазах. — Отпусти это. Отпусти, слышишь?  
  
— Я не могу… — сдавленно шепчет Дэрил, поворачивая голову и утыкаясь носом в горячую шею. — И я не знаю, что мне сказать брату.  
  
— Думаю, ты уже все сказал. Тем, какой ты сейчас. — Рик мягко поглаживает его спину. — Слышишь меня?  
  
— Угу.  
  
Рик начинает тихо смеяться. И Дэрил поднимает голову.  
  
— Что смешного?  
  
— А я не понимал… С чего Хершел на меня взъелся. Сказал, что моя карьера закончится в горах Юты, если я к тебя снова подкачу.  
  
— Он прямо так и сказал? — с недоверием спрашивает Дэрил, глядя, как плечи Рика трясутся от смеха.  
  
— Да. Я работал под нехилым прессингом, совершенно не понимая, в чем дело.  
  
Пружина внутри Дэрила разжимается, дышать становится легче. Он смотрит на Рика и понимает, что теперь все будет по-другому. Даже если Мэрл не захочет поддерживать отношения, он не будет один. Рик будет рядом.  
  
— Дэрил, хватит думать, — зовет Рик, внимательно глядя на него, и тянется поцеловать. — Может быть, мы все же поужинаем?  
  
— Или? — От того, как лукаво и понимающе вспыхивают глаза Рика, тяжелеет в паху. Дэрил облизывает губы и наклоняется, выдыхая в ухо: — Секс. Потом ужин.  
  
Рик сглатывает так громко, что у него встает за какие-то секунды.  
  
— Очень заманчиво. — Хриплый голос вкупе с опустившимися на ягодицы ладонями только подстегивают поскорее решить вопросы первой необходимости. И желательно с губами Рика на его члене. Или сразу… Дэрил прижимается пахом, давая понять, что разговор охрененно так затягивается. — У тебя был такой голодный взгляд с утра, так что я решил заранее подготовиться.  
  
— Блядь, — стонет он, выпуская Рика из объятий. Под кожей разгорается пламя, и больше сдерживать себя Дэрил не хочет. — Снимай штаны, Граймс, — практически рычит он, дергая ремень на своих джинсах, и, расстегнув молнию, освобождает пульсирующий от возбуждения член. — Здесь.  
  
Рик отодвигает в сторону тарелки, и Дэрил нетерпеливо толкает его на столешницу. Стаскивает джинсы вместе с бельем и откидывает в сторону. Жадно целует его, но тут же дергает вверх футболку, прижимаясь губами к груди, и скользит ниже. Рик глухо стонет.  
  
— Черт, Диксон, — выдыхает он, ухватив Дэрила за волосы, не дав наклониться, — поторопись уже.  
  
От приказных ноток в голосе крыша окончательно улетает, и Дэрил дергает его ближе к краю. Рик приподнимается на локтях и не отводит взгляд, пока он толкается внутрь и входит сразу до конца.  
  
— Мечтал об этом с первого дня, как ты вернулся… — шепчет он, замирая, — хотел тебя, засранец…  
  
— Дэрил. — Глаза у Рика сумасшедшие, темные, и он тонет в них, делая первый толчок. — Не заставляй меня просить тебя.  
  
— Хорошая идея… В другой раз будешь просить… — выдыхает Дэрил, понимая, что ни хрена не продержится долго. Он отпускает себя, и Рик стонет, закрывая глаза и двигая рукой по своему члену в ритм его толчков.  
  
— Быстрее, — просит Рик, и он меняет угол, зная, как это чувствуется — как будто ни секунды больше не можешь выдержать, но хочешь ещё и ещё. И отчаянные стоны Рика на каждое его движение только быстрее подгоняют к грани.  
  
Дэрил закусывает губы, его трясет, и перед глазами плывет.  
  
— Сейчас… — хрипит он, не в состоянии продержаться больше ни секунды. И кончая, чувствует, как Рик выгибается под ним, и это накрывает второй волной.  
  
Он не двигается до тех пор, пока Рик не начинает шевелиться. Дэрил приподнимается и смотрит в его голубые глаза.  
  
— Может быть, мы поужинаем утром? — шепчет, когда Рик тяжело выдыхает, придавленный его телом. — А сейчас перейдем сразу к десерту.  
  
— Как скажешь. — Рик хмыкает, поглаживая его по спине. — Только давай переберемся в кровать. У меня спина затекла.  
  


***

  
— Да не этот ключ. Черт тебя дери, Граймс!  
  
— Я уже запутался в инструментах!  
  
— Да потому что мозги у тебя, блядь, не в том месте!  
  
Дэрил засовывает голову под подушку и зажмуривается, стараясь не отпустить остатки сна, но голос брата врывается в уши хриплыми матами, как и повышенный и раздраженный — Рика.  
  
— Да блядь же… — стонет он, прижимая подушку плотнее, слыша, как хлопает входная дверь.  
  
— Ты ни хрена не понимаешь, Граймс, — уже тише. — Вроде мужик, а не сечешь в такой работе.  
  
— Может быть, дело в том, что ты не умеешь нормально объяснять?  
  
— Даже ребенок отличит болторез от разводного ключа.  
  
В кухне Мэрл хлопает дверцей холодильника, и Дэрил скрипит зубами, откидывая одеяло и садясь в постели. Сквозь приоткрытые жалюзи зеброй бьет солнечный свет. Дэрил бросает взгляд на часы. И семи утра нет. Мэрл издевается, что ли?  
  
— А где кофе? — слышит он недовольный голос Рика и сглатывает. Кофе сейчас не помешает. Горячий. Терпкий.  
  
— В магазине, — огрызается Мэрл, и Дэрил со стоном заваливается в кровать.  
  
— Ты мог бы звонить заранее и предупреждать, что у тебя заканчивается кофе, — ворчит Рик. — В субботу привозили целую пачку. Ты его ешь?  
  
— И куда ты собрался?  
  
— Пока Дэрил спит, доеду до супермаркета. Что-нибудь еще нужно?  
  
— Я уже начинаю братишке завидовать. Ты ему завтрак в постель носишь, Граймс?  
  
— По-моему, это не твое дело.  
  
Дэрил слышит, как Мэрл смеется, и снова садится, на этот раз уже с серьезным намерением встать. Терпение заканчивается. Исчезает. Растворяется.  
  
Он не хочет ругаться с братом, но Мэрл переходит все границы. Каждую субботу одно и то же. Вместо того, чтобы спать или заниматься медленным утренним сексом, они едут к Мэрлу в Лейкпорт, где он осел, помогать ремонтировать старый плавучий дом, за каким-то хреном ему понадобившийся. Все воскресенье они пашут и терпят Мэрла, а вечером, злые, как собаки, едут домой. И порой, глядя в хмурое лицо, Дэрил до чертиков боится, что Рику все надоест и он уйдет или, что хуже, поставит перед выбором. Ради него Рик оставил службу в Атланте, перевелся в округ Глейдс, ближе к Мэрлу, продал квартиру и купил дом у озера. Рик поддерживал его и терпел, понимая, что между ним и Мэрлом все сложно. Каждый раз при взгляде на брата вина придавливала Дэрила многотонным грузом, и он знал, что как раньше уже ничего не будет.  
  
Дэрил надевает шорты и, кипя злостью, как ураган влетает в кухню.  
  
— Ты…  
  
Мэрл прищуривается.  
  
— Ты уже, блядь, достал! Мы с Риком все лето торчим у тебя! Помогаем тебе чинить эту рухлядь! А ты… Ведешь себя как сучка!  
  
— Дэрил!   
  
Дэрил даже не реагирует на Рика. Он смотрит, как Мэрл неторопливо закуривает и изгибает бровь.  
  
— Что-то хочешь сказать мне? — в голосе брата вызов, и его окатывает волной злости.  
  
— Достал, блядь, — выплевывает Дэрил. — Правда, заебал.  
  
Мэрл вдруг улыбается.  
  
— Я думал, моего брата больше нет. Видеть твою виноватую кислую физиономию уже надоело. Как, блядь, собака, которую хозяин лупит. Прекращай уже. Что было, то было. Не тащи прошлое с собой. — Он поворачивается к Рику. — Кофе в верхнем ящике. Завтракайте, голубки, и за работу! Движок нужно сегодня собрать.  
  
У двери Мэрл останавливается и оборачивается.  
  
— Я не сказал тебе спасибо, Граймс. Спасибо.  
  
Он выходит из кухни, оставляя их одних.  
  
Рик ловит удивленный взгляд Дэрила и улыбается.  
  
— Я помог оформить эту рухлядь.  
  
— Теперь Мэрл поставит свой дом на наш причал, — ворчит Дэрил, и их взгляды пересекаются снова. — Блядь.  
  
Рик начинается смеяться.  
  
— Вот черт… не подумал об этом.  
  


***

  
Телефон вибрирует в кармане, и мужчина откладывает приборы на стол. Он неторопливо вытирает салфеткой рот и встает из-за стола, извинившись перед гостями. Плотно прикрыв за собой дверь в библиотеку, отвечает на звонок.  
  
— Я нашел его. Округ Глейдс.  
  
Мужчина улыбается. Это очень хорошая новость. В плохие времена старые друзья просто необходимы.  
  
— Какие будут указания?  
  
— Наблюдай, — отвечает он, смотря в темноту за окном единственным глазом.


End file.
